Satu, Dua, Tiga
by Saber 'Arthuria' Pendragon
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive, bocah 4 tahun yang selamat dari kebakaran rumah Phantomhive malah diculik dan disiksa seperti budak. Meskipun ia tidak mengerti akan kontrak yang dimaksudkan sang akuma, ia tidak punya pilihan lain dari 'penolong' satu-satunya. Masalahnya, apakah si akuma dapat mengerti dan tahan akan kemauan sang bocah? Tidak apa, bocah itu akan menjadi makan malam terbaiknya.
1. That Butler, Sacrifice

**Satu, Dua, Tiga**

**By Saber 'Arthuria' Pendragon**

**Disclaimer: ****Yana Toboso for Kuroshitsuji**

**Genre: ****Hurt/Comfort, Adventure, Family  
**

**Warnings: OOC Maybe, Typo(s), AU**

**NB: ****Fiksi pertama dalam bentuk **_**multichapter**_**. Kemungkinan akan lama di _update_.  
**

* * *

**1\. Sacrifice**

"Dasar kau anak tidak berguna!"

Suara cambukan terdengar.

"_Da-danna-sama-_"

Suara keras itu kembali terdengar.

"Untuk apa kau kuambil jika kau hanya memberatkanku saja?!"

Bocah berumur 4 tahun itu hanya menangis terisak. Bajunya telah compang-camping, memperlihatkan kulit putih susunya yang telah dihiasi luka-luka cambuk sang tuan.

**Bocah kecil itu berlari-lari dan berhenti di depan seorang pria yang menatapnya keheranan.**

**"Hei, hei, apakah kau tahu? Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku!" Serunya. Rachel segera mengikuti Ciel yang terlihat begitu gembira.**

**Wanita itu segera meraih bahu sang bocah dan tersenyum kepada pria tersebut. "Maafkan anak saya-"**

"**Ibu bilang ia mau membacakan dongeng untukku, lalu aku bisa tidur bersama mereka malam ini, karena hari ini adalah hari spesialku!" serunya senang. Rachel masih berusaha menarik sang bocah agar tidak mengganggu lelaki tersebut, namun cukup terkejut ketika ia mendengar lelaki tersebut tertawa.**

"**Ah benarkah? Kalau begitu, anak muda," ia mengangkat tangannya ke kepala bocah itu lalu mengusap kepalanya pelan. "Kau harus menikmati harimu ini dengan sebaik-baiknya."**

"**Itu pasti!"**

Cambuk itu dilempar sembarang, menyebabkan bunyi keras yang menakutkan bocah tersebut. Air mata masih meluncur deras dari kedua matanya. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup mengusap air matanya karena takut jika aksi tersebut akan membuat sang _danna-sama_ marah.

"_**Kaasan**_**?! **_**Tousan**_**?!"**

**Bocah berambut biru kelam itu berlari ke arah koridor. Padahal ia baru saja dari perpustakaan dan memilih buku favoritnya untuk dibacakan sang **_**kaasan**_**, lalu mendapati bau terbakar dari luar. Ia melihat sekeliling dan terus memanggil orangtuanya, namun tidak ada jawaban. Meskipun begitu, ia masih tetap mencari keberadaan orangtuanya. Satu persatu pintu ruangan ia buka. Terbatuk-batuk, ia segera membuka pintu terakhir yang ia pikir tempat **_**kaasan**_** dan **_**tousan**_**-nya berada.**

"_**Tousan**_**? **_**To**_**-"**

**Ia terbelalak.**

**Ia bisa melihat **_**tousannya**_** duduk diam di sofa, membiarkan api itu membakar tubuhnya.**

"Becky, cepat bawa anak itu keluar dari kamarku," ujar si _danna-sama_ kesal. Pria bernama Becky itu hanya menatapnya heran.

"Anak yang mana?"

"Dia," tunjuknya. "Ciel Phantomhive."

"Hah? Bukannya kau minta bahwa jangan ada yang menyentuh bocah bangsawan itu?" tanya Becky lagi. Pria yang satunya lagi hanya menghela nafasnya dan mengabaikannya.

"Dia tidak berguna. Hanya anak ingusan yang cengeng," tuturnya kesal. "Apakah tuan Rook sudah dapat tumbal yang diperlukannya?"

Becky diam selagi berpikir. "Oh. Belum. Tuan Rook belum dapat tumbal yang cocok, ia takut ritual itu akan gagal jika tumbalnya tidak cocok," jelas Becky panjang lebar.

Pria itu menatap Becky dan seketika kekesalannya hilang. "Wah, bagus kalau begitu! Ambil saja bocah itu dan jadikan dia tumbalnya!"

"Kau serius?!"

"Dia anak dari keluarga Phantomhive, anjing penjaga ratu. Mana mungkin _Akuma_ tidak ingin anak dari kaki tangannya ratu?" ucapnya sembari tertawa. "Lebih baik ia dijadikan tumbal dan berguna, daripada diam seperti boneka rongsokan dan tidak berguna sama sekali!"

"Uh... Baiklah..."

Pria itu meninggalkan Becky termenung sendiri. Becky hanya berpikir banyak cara bagaimana agar bocah itu tidak menangis saat ia akan membawanya keluar.

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian dari ruang rapat, Becky bergegas ke ruangan tuannya.

"... Ciel...?"

Ia bisa melihat bocah itu meringkuh seperti bola, menangis terisak menahan sakit di punggungnya. Tubuhnya terlihat kurus, ia bahkan tidak bisa dibilang sebagai anak 'mantan' bangsawan lagi. Kemeja mahal miliknya hanya tinggal kain robek yang membalut tubuhnya. Ciel mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah Becky yang menatapnya kasihan- bocah itu masih sangat muda, telah menerima berbagai tindakan dan makian...

Ia tidak tega. Jika saja ia bisa...

"Becky... Itukah kau?" tanyanya pelan. Becky mengangguk. "Apa... Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Untuk membersih- ah, memandikanmu."

Nyatanya, ia tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa untuk sang bocah termasuk dirinya. Ia juga terperangkap, dan hal yang membuatnya hidup hanyalah mengikuti peraturan yang ada. Bahkan, ia tidak tega untuk menggunakan kata-kata yang pantas untuk budak.

Ia segera memandu Ciel ke tempat yang dinamakan kamar mandi- menyuruhnya membuka pakaiannya (ia juga membantunya karena ia yakin luka itu masih sangat sakit baginya) lalu duduk di bangku kayu kecil. Ciel hanya meringis ketika Becky menyiramnya dengan air dingin.

"... Becky..." Ciel masih menunduk. "Kenapa kau memandikanku?"

Pertanyaan yang tak diduga.

Becky sedikit kaku. "Uh, kau tahu... Akan ada acara penting dan kau akan ikut, jadi, kau harus bersih," jawab Becky asal. Ciel hanya menatapnya heran, namun kembali menunduk. "Tidak usah takut begitu, kau tidak akan kena hukuman lagi, kok."

"... Ya..."

Becky tersenyum miris. _'Ciel, seandainya aku bisa memberitahumu yang sejujurnya...'_

Ia memakaikan kemeja panjang putih yang menutupi hingga pahanya. Rambutnya disisir dengan rapi. Setelah semuanya telah selesai, Ciel hanya berdiri terpaku dan menatap lantai. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Becky mencium dahinya dengan lembut, dan memeluknya perlahan. Ia rengkuh tubuh kecil yang rapuh itu dan berbisik pelan.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa membebaskanmu," bisiknya pelan. "Aku harap, kau tidak membenciku, Ciel."

Ciel terkejut, namun ia segera membalas pelukan Becky. "Tidak! Becky sangat baik kepadaku, aku tidak mungkin membencimu, Becky," tuturnya. "Aku sayang padamu, Becky."

Becky hanya menangis. Ia tidak mungkin memberitahu anak itu bahwa ia akan mati di genggaman _Akuma_, bukan?

"Becky! Cepat bawa anak itu!"

Ciel segera melepas pelukan Becky dan tersenyum. "Biar aku saja," lalu ia pergi keluar dari ruangan dengan cepat. Becky segera mendengar suara tamparan keras dari luar sana.

"Kau ini manja sekali! Ayo cepat, ritualnya akan segera dimulai!"

Sampai di ruangan yang besar itu, Ciel sempat berpikir akan apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

_'Apakah hal ini akan lebih buruk dari pengecapan tato yang panas itu?'_ ia menggigit bibirnya pelan. _'Aku harap tidak.'_

"Takut?"

Ciel menoleh ke arah lelaki bertopeng yang berpostur gendut itu. Ia terlihat sama seperti waktu itu, namun terlihat lebih gendut dari biasanya. "Kau takut, bocah?"

Ciel terlihat curiga, namun ia mengangguk pelan. Lelaki itu kemudian tertawa keras. "Kau ini bocah yang jujur, ya. Aku jadi kasihan karena mengecapmu dengan tato emas itu," ucapnya. "Namun, percayalah, bocah. Setelah ini, rasa takutmu akan hilang setelah ritual ini berakhir."

Dengan kalimat itu, beberapa orang segera memegangi kaki dan tangannya, membuatnya terkejut. "Apa-"

"Banggalah karena kau terpilih menjadi tumbal seorang _Akuma_!"

_'Apa?!'_

"Apa maksudmu? Lepaskan aku!" Ciel segera meronta dan berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya, namun usaha bocah 4 tahun itu gagal. Lelaki itu masih tertawa dengan kegirangan, melihat Ciel yang di baring paksa di atas meja batu. "Kumohon lepaskan aku!"

"Diam kau, anjing penjaga ratu!"

Lelaki itu menghampirinya dengan perlahan, membawa sebilah pisau bergagang emas di tangan kanannya. Keringat dingin mulai menyerang Ciel, mata biru safirnya menatap gerakan tangan lelaki gendut itu dan meneteskan air mata.

Ia tidak bisa menutup matanya ketika pisau itu menusuk perutnya dengan cepat.

Tanpa sadar, ia berteriak keras ketika ia mulai merasakan sakit di perutnya.

Sakit.

"Oh, wahai iblis yang agung, dengarkanlah seruan hambamu yang memujamu begitu sangat!"

Sakit, sakit.

"Telah kuberikan padamu tumbal seorang anak dari keluarga terkutuk, kaki tangan sang ratu!"

Sakit, sakit, sa-

"Dengan ini aku memanggilmu untuk mengabulkan permintaanku!"

Dan semuanya gelap. Seakan seseorang telah menghembuskan api di lilin dan angin malam datang.

Ciel menutup matanya erat-erat. Ia takut sekali. Apakah _Akuma_ itu akan memakannya? Akan mencabik-cabik tubuhnya?

Lalu ia mendengar suara ketukan sepatu hak mendekatinya. Penasaran, ia membuka matanya perlahan. Ruangan itu telah kembali terang meskipun redup. Ia mengernyit ketika ia melihat sesuatu jatuh dari atas langit-langit.

Bulu-bulu hitam berjatuhan.

"... A-_Akuma_-sama!"

* * *

**NB: _Becky is a woman_**

**RnR?**


	2. That Butler, Summoning

**Satu, Dua, Tiga**

**By Saber 'Arthuria' Pendragon**

**Disclaimer: ****Yana Toboso for Kuroshitsuji**

**Genre: ****Hurt/Comfort**

**Warnings: OOC Maybe, Typo(s), AU**

* * *

**2\. Summoning**

Ciel mengerjapkan matanya. Ruangan redup itu memperlihatkan sosok _akuma_ yang berdiri cukup jauh dari pandangannya, meskipun suara sepatu hak tadi menunjukan bahwa ia dekat. Mata merah darah itu menatapnya dengan tajam, seperti menatap mangsa dan terlihat sangat lapar.

Ia meneguk ludahnya.

"... A-_akuma_-sama!" teriak lelaki itu dan segera berlutut. "Seperti yang kujanjikan, aku memberimu jiwa anak ini sebagai hadiah un-"

"Kau hanya sanggup memberiku jiwa seorang anak kecil."

Ciel merinding. Bocah itu hanya diam di atas meja batu itu dan bergetar. Ia sempat memegangi perutnya yang terkena luka tusuk tadi dan terkejut.

Luka itu hilang. Hanya bekas darah yang tersisa.

"Tetapi, dia adalah anak dari _evil noblemen_ Ratu!" serunya keras kepala. "Anak dari kaki tangan ratu, anjing penjaga ratu, Phantom-"

"Aku tidak sudi membuat kontrak dengan manusia yang menggunakan anak kecil untuk memancingku."

Bocah berambut biru kelam itu terbelalak tanpa suara. Lelaki gendut itu terjatuh ke lantai dan darah mulai membentuk kolam disekitarnya. Lehernya telah di sabet oleh pisau- menurut Ciel, namun ia tidak melihat gerakan apa-apa dari sang _akuma_. Ia tidak bisa berteriak, namun ia merasakan bahwa beberapa orang disekitarnya tadi berlari menjauhinya.

Sang _akuma_ berjalan mendekat, lalu semua orang di ruangan berteriak panik. Ciel tidak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa dengan kondisi keringat-dingin-dan-beku-seketika ini. Nafasnya semakin cepat, rasa takut mulai muncul-

_'Tidak, aku tidak boleh takut,'_ batinnya sembari mengepalkan tangannya erat. _'_Tousan_ tidak ingin aku menjadi lemah- aku harus berani, meski ia akan membunuhku!'_

Suara hak sepatu itu semakin dekat. Ia memejamkan matanya erat dan diam. Ketika sang _akuma_ menghentikan langkahnya, Ciel berusaha untuk terlihat tidak takut. Namun, rasa takutnya hilang ketika ia merasakan colekan di bagian perutnya, membuatnya mendongak ke atas melihat sang _akuma_ yang berdiri tepat didepannya- mencoba merasakan darah sang bocah yang ada.

Ciel bersumpah, meskipun sosok sang _akuma_ tidak begitu jelas terlihat- hanya sosok hitam, mata lalu mulut (taringnya terlihat sekali saat ia membuka mulutnya), tanduk dan bulu hitam menyelimutinya- sang _akuma_ terdiam lalu tersenyum. Ia melihat ke arah Ciel yang menatapnya dengan heran dan berkata.

"Makan malam yang lezat."

"H-hah?"

Tiba-tiba suara yang ia dengar menghilang, berubah menjadi teriakan minta tolong dan suara darah yang mengucur deras- Ciel masih terpaku di tempatnya mendengar pernyataan sang _akuma_ yang membingungkan. '_Makan malam_? _Apa maksudnya_?' batinnya. '_Ia tidak membunuhku, apa ia membiarkanku hidup_?' ia masih menatap sang _akuma_ dengan mata membulat. '_Dia hanya diam... Bagaimana ia membunuh mereka_?'

"Aku lebih memilih untuk membuat kontrak denganmu, anak muda," seru sang _akuma_ seketika yang membuatnya terkejut. Ciel masih menatapnya bingung.

"Ko-kontrak?"

_Akuma_ itu tidak bergeming.

"Satu permintaan."

Ciel menatap _akuma_ itu dengan mata birunya yang kelam. Ia terlihat tidak mengerti, namun sang _akuma_ langsung melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Akan kukabulkan satu permintaanmu, dengan bayarannya yaitu nyawamu."

Anak itu terlihat cukup terkejut. Mungkin ia cukup mengerti akan makna kalimat yang diucapkan sang _akuma_. Terdiam sebentar, ia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. "Nyawaku... Berarti aku akan mati?"

"Ya," jawab sang _akuma_.

Ciel masih menatap sang _akuma_ dengan tatapan serius. "Apakah kau akan membunuhku jika aku mau?"

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan bahwa 'aku akan membunuhmu'," jawab sang _akuma_ dengan tenang. "Lebih tepatnya, 'aku akan memakanmu'. Setelah permintaanmu terkabul, tentu saja."

"Lalu..." si kecil Ciel masih berusaha berpikir. Kata-kata sang _akuma_ tentang 'memakan' itu membuatnya berimajinasi sebentar. "... Lalu... Apakah rasanya akan sakit? Apakah kau akan menggigit tanganku? Apakah kau akan mencongkel mataku? Apakah-"

"Kau begitu imajinatif, anak kecil," ucap sang _akuma_. "Namun pertanyaanmu begitu banyak. Aku tidak bisa menunggumu lama-lama jika kau begini terus-terusan," lanjutnya dengan nada yang cukup jengkel- terlihat seperti menahan amarahnya karena kepolosan sang bocah berumur empat tahun. "Apakah kau ingin membuat kontrak denganku, atau tidak?"

Ciel sontak panik. "Oh, oh, maafkan aku _akuma-sama_!" teriaknya pelan. Ia berusaha berpikir lagi, sekaligus melihat sekelilingnya meskipun hanya pemandangan mayat dan darah yang ia lihat. Ia tidak ingin melihat sang _akuma_ marah seperti tuannya yang telah terbunuh tadi. "Uh... Tapi... Bolehkah aku bertanya satu kali lagi? Aku, aku berjanji tidak akan bertanya lagi. Aku akan mau membuat kontrak denganmu, _akuma-sama_."

Si _akuma_ terlihat tidak suka, namun mendengar bahwa si bocah mau membuat kontrak dengannya, ia masih bisa menahan dirinya untuk sebentar lagi. "Apakah itu, anak muda?"

"Apakah aku akan bertemu dengan _tousan_ dan _kaasan_ lagi setelah kau memakanku?"

Ia diam.

Sorot mata berbinar-binar itu memperlihatkan sebuah harapan disana. Mata merah api sang _akuma_ hanya menatap datar mata biru safir sang bocah.

"Jika tidak?"

"Jika... Tidak..." Ciel tertegun. Sorot matanya tetap sama, meskipun terlihat lebih kelam. "Jika tidak, aku ingin _kaasan_ dan _tousan_ bahagia di surga sana."

Si _akuma_ mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Ah, begitu," ucapnya sarkatis. "Kau ingin membalas dendam kematian orangtuamu, anak muda?"

"Dendam?" Ciel menggeleng. "_Tousan_ bilang kita tidak boleh mempunyai dendam. Itu tidak baik."

"Tapi, apakah kau marah kepada mereka yang telah membunuh orangtuamu, wahai anak muda?"

Ciel diam.

"Aku... Marah..." ucapnya pelan, membuat sang _akuma_ tersenyum licik. "Namun aku tidak tahu siapa mereka."

Sang _akuma_ tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum licik, si bocah sudah mulai terperangkap dalam emosinya. "Aku bisa membantumu mencari tahu tentang mereka. Lalu setelah aku membunuhnya, aku baru akan memakanmu."

Ciel mengernyit. "Eh, tapi..." ia terlihat ragu karena melihat sang _akuma_ menatapnya heran. "_Akuma-sama_... Aku juga ingin tahu kenapa mereka membunuh _kaasan _dan _tousan_," ucapnya jujur.

"Baiklah," ujarnya. "Apakah kontrak sudah bisa dibuat?"

Ciel mengangguk pasti, namun menatap sang _akuma_ ketika ia mengangkat tangannya ke kepala Ciel, mengusapnya pelan hingga menutup mata kanannya dengan telapak tangannya yang besar. Ia juga menggerakkan tangannya perlahan agar kuku-kukunya yang panjang tidak menyakiti Ciel. "_Akuma-sama_?"

"Pembuatan kontrak membutuhkan sebuah simbol. Semakin mudah terlihat, semakin kuat kontraknya," jelasnya singkat. "Aku akan membuat simbol di mata kananmu, anak muda."

Ciel segera memegangi tangan sang _akuma. _Terdengar ketakutan di nada suaranya. "A-apakah itu akan sakit?"

"Aku akan berusaha agar kau tidak merasakan sakit," ucapnya.

Ciel menggigit bibirnya ketika rasa sakit itu menusuk ke matanya. Ingin sekali ia menutup matanya erat-erat dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya- bola matanya terasa seperti terbakar. Namun, ia menahan keinginannya untuk berteriak. Ia ingin menunjukkan kepada sang _akuma_ bahwa ia bisa menahan rasa sakit ini. Jika ia bisa menahannya dengan baik, maka ia tidak perlu khawatir akan sakit yang akan ia rasakan saat sang _akuma_ akan memakannya nanti. '_Aku adalah anak yang kuat_', ia berbatin. '_Tidak akan sakit, tidak sakit, tidak-_'

Si _akuma_ mengangkat tangannya dari kepala Ciel.

"Selesai."

Ciel berkedip sekali. Tidak ada perubahan dari matanya, ia pikir. Ketika ia menunduk ke genangan darah di kakinya, baru ia sadar. Simbol hologram bintang terbalik itu terukir di iris matanya, sekaligus merubah warna iris matanya menjadi ungu muda. Tidak ada rasa aneh ketika ia mencoba melihat kesana kemari, apalagi yang lain. Semuanya biasa-biasa saja.

"Jadi," sang _akuma_ menatap Ciel lekat-lekat. "Kepada siapa aku membuat kontrak?" tanyanya langsung.

'_Lagi-lagi pertanyaan aneh_,' batin Ciel. "Maksudmu, namaku, _akuma-sama_?"

Sang _akuma_ mengangguk.

"Aku Ciel Phantomhive," ucapnya pelan. Ciel sekali lagi terlihat berpikir akan pertanyaan aneh sang _akuma_. "Aku... Anggota keluarga Phantomhive yang tersisa, _the evil nobleman_, anjing penjaga ratu."

Si _akuma_ diam, lalu terkekeh pelan. "Berarti tuanku sekarang adalah anggota bangsawan..."

Ciel yakin, sosok yang hampir tidak bisa ia lihat saking gelapnya itu hanya berjalan mendekatinya dua langkah. Dari suara sepatu hak yang nyaring menjadi suara sepatu ayahnya yang sering ia dengar. Figur tubuhya mulai terlihat, setelah _tailcoat dress_ yang dikenakannya. Semakin dilihat ke atas, rambut hitam yang cukup panjang serta iris mata merah api, lalu...

Wajahnya. Entah _akuma_ itu tahu atau tidak, ia seakan mengimitasi wajah _tousan_-nya.

"_Bocchan_," panggil sang _akuma_. Ciel sempat memproses panggilan baru dari sang _akuma_ tersebut, "Kenapa anda melamun terus?" tanyanya sembari tersenyum. "Apakah penampilan saya cukup bagus untuk anda?"

Ciel hanya menatap sang _akuma_ dalam diam. Betapa cepatnya si _akuma_ mengganti penggunaan kata-katanya menjadi sungguh formal. Namun ia mengangguk kecil, ia memang menganggap penampilannya cukup bagus, meskipun sedikit terkenang akan _tousan_-nya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," ucapnya dengan penuh lega –penuh lega? "Kalau begitu, anda bisa langsung tentukan nama saya, _bocchan_."

'Heh? Nama? Kenapa sedari tadi pertanyaannya aneh terus, ya?' batinnya. 'Apa memang _akuma_ tidak punya nama? Lalu memangnya harus aku yang memberi nama?' pikirnya lagi. Ia ingin sekali menanyakan hal ini kepada sang _akuma_, namun ia telah berjanji tidak akan bertanya lagi saat ini. 'Terlebih lagi, nama apa yang cocok buatnya?'

"... Sebastian..."

Dahi si _akuma _mengernyit.

"Namamu..." Ciel berdehem sekali, "... Sebastian Michaelis..."

Ia hanya menatap sang _akuma_, Sebastian saat ia tersenyum lalu berlutut, "_Yes, my lord_."

* * *

**Mind to RnR?**


	3. That Butler, Reconstruction

**Satu, Dua, Tiga**

**By Saber 'Arthuria' Pendragon**

**Disclaimer: Yana Toboso for Kuroshitsuji**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

**Warnings: OOC Maybe, Typo(s), AU**

* * *

**3\. ****Reconstruction**

"_Yes, my lord."_

Ciel terkesima akan _akuma_ yang tiba-tiba memainkan perannya. Setelah ia berhenti melamun, ia segera turun dari meja batu tersebut dan beranjak berdiri- meringis karena rasa sakit yang masih terasa di perutnya. Ia bahkan sedikit terkejut ketika sang _akuma_ memberikan tangannya agar Ciel dapat turun dengan baik.

Ciel terdiam.

"_Bocchan_?"

"Ah, iya," Ciel kembali menghentikan lamunan kosongnya. Ia melihat sekeliling dan menatap ke arah _akuma_\- Sebastian. "Aku... Bingung harus berbuat apa."

Sebastian sempat menatapnya bingung, namun akhirnya tertawa kecil. "Mungkin awal yang bagus adalah keluar dari tempat ini?"

Ah.

Benar juga.

"Benar," sahut Ciel dan mulai berjalan, namun kaki kirinya terasa sakit dan ia hampir terjatuh jika Sebastian tidak menangkapnya. Ia meringis.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" Sebastian mengamati kaki kiri Ciel yang memar membiru. "Hm, biar saya bantu," lanjutnya dan menggendong bocah empat tahun itu dengan erat. Ia juga sempat menutup kondisi bajunya yang bercorak darah dengan jubah hitam dari salah satu mayat disana. "Mungkin jubah ini sedikit mengesalkan anda, namun saya berjanji akan menggantinya nanti," ucapnya semari tersenyum.

Ciel mengangguk setuju. Menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Sebastian, ia berpikir sesaat.

"Sebastian..."

"Ya, _bocchan_?"

"Apakah kau membunuh semua orang di tempat ini?"

Sebastian terdiam sesaat.

"Menurut perkiraan saya, hanya semua orang di ruangan ini," jelasnya. "Memangnya ada apa, _bocchan_?"

Meskipun panggilan itu cukup aneh karena sudah hampir setahun ia tidak pernah dipanggil seperti itu, ia menggeleng. "Tidak apa. Aku hanya ingin melihat kondisi seseorang."

Sebastian mengangguk sembari melompati mayat-mayat yang tergeletak di lantai. "Apakah ia seorang wanita?"

"Da-darimana kau tahu?!"

Sebastian menunjuk ke pintu besar di depannya sekarang. "Saya mendengar suara teriakan wanita diluar ruangan ini, mungkin ia adalah seseorang yang anda cari?"

Ciel terlihat tidak sabar dan menarik baju Sebastian serta menunjuk-nunjuk pintunya. "Cepat buka, cepat!"

Pintu itu terbuka. Suasana diluar ruangan terlihat cukup redup karena lilin-lilin hampir habis di sepanjang lorong. Namun ketika wajah wanita yang sering baik padanya terlihat, Ciel memaksa Sebastian untuk pergi kesana dengan cepat. Becky terlihat tergeletak di lantai tidak sadarkan diri, namun ia tidak berdarah ataupun ada bagian tubuhnya yang terputus seperti mayat-mayat didalam ruangan tadi. Hal itu cukup melegakan Ciel.

"Perintah pertama anda, _bocchan_?"

Setidaknya, kali ini ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

* * *

"Saya mendapatkan tuan yang sungguh baik, rupanya," ucap Sebastian sembari menggendong Ciel, yang setidaknya terlihat seperti tas hitam besar akibat balutan jubah hitam tadi. "Pastinya wanita tadi memang seseorang yang sungguh berarti dalam hidup anda disana," komentar Sebastian.

Ciel hanya diam tidak bergerak. "Hanya Becky yang setidaknya berperilaku baik kepadaku. Setidaknya ia mendapat kehidupan yang lebih baik daripada menjadi budak sepertiku," jelas Ciel. Ia meringkuk dan menutup matanya. Ia masih merasa lemas akibat tidak ada asupan makanan yang cukup selama beberapa hari yang tidak ia ingat, namun ia masih berusaha untuk membuka matanya melihat sekeliling untuk mengingat apa yang harusnya bisa ia ingat sekarang.

'_Jalan ini..._'

"Sebastian, berhenti."

Ia berhenti dan Ciel membuka bagian jubah yang menutupi kepalanya, melihat ke arah gedung beberapa meter di depannya dengan seksama. Matanya membulat ketika ia melihat sosok merah terlihat di dalam gedung itu. "Apakah ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian anda?"

"Bawa aku kesana," suruh Ciel sambil menunjuk gedung itu. Sebastian mengamati gedung itu dengan seksama.

"Rumah sakit?" tanyanya.

Ciel mengangguk.

"Dimengerti."

Sebastian segera membawa Ciel ke rumah sakit. Dengan kecepatan kilat, ia telah berada di depan pintu rumah sakit dan membukanya, memperlihatkan suasana dan bau obat-obatan. Sebastian mengamati sekeliling. Ia juga melihat sekilas sosok merah yang Ciel amati dari luar gedung, maka ia segera mencari sosok itu dan berkeliling perlahan. Ciel semakin lemas di tangannya, maka ia juga berusaha untuk lebih perlahan sekaligus cepat.

"Kondisi pasien sudah kembali pulih. Terimakasih, Angelina-_sensei_."

Ciel segera menoleh ke arah suara itu, sekaligus Sebastian yang mulai mendekati sumber suara tersebut.

"Pastikan ia mendapat pelayanan dua puluh empat jam. Kita tidak tahu apakah penyakitnya akan kambuh lagi atau tidak."

Sang perawat mengangguk. Ketika ia melihat ke arah Sebastian ia terlihat bingung. "Uh, _sensei_..."

Wanita berambut merah itu menoleh ke arah sang perawat, lalu menoleh ke arah lelaki yang dilihat oleh sang perawat. "Ah, kamu... Ada apa?" ia melihat ke arah balutan hitam di tangannya, sekilas melihat mata dan mengasumsikan bahwa ia menggendong seorang anak kecil. "Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengannya?"

Sebastian hanya tersenyum. Ia membuka perlahan bagian jubah hitam tersebut, memperlihatkan rambut biru laut dan mata biru safir yang terlihat familiar.

Wanita itu- Angelina sontak terkejut dan mendekat.

"Astaga, benarkah itu kau, Ciel?!" ia meremas lengan Ciel, sekilas menatap ke arah perawat tadi. "Ruangan mana yang kosong? Cepat antarkan mereka!"

Ciel sedikit pusing akibat Sebastian yang terpaksa membawanya sambil berlari mengikuti Angelina dan melepas pegangannya terhadap Sebastian, merasakan empuknya tempat tidur sekali lagi. Mata kanannya masih terbalut perban putih yang sempat dipakaikan oleh Sebastian tadi (Sebastian telah mengatakan bahwa yang belum diperiksa hanyalah anggota tubuhnya yang lain selain matanya), dan ia bisa merasakan Angelina memeriksa keadaan fisiknya secara teliti.

"Ah, syukurlah. Untungnya ia hanya sedikit memar di bagian kaki karena terbentur," Angelina memijit keningnya dengan lega. "Namun... Kau... Kenapa Ciel bisa ada bersamamu? Dimana kau menemukannya?"

"Anne-_obasan_..." Ciel berusaha bangkit perlahan dan mengucek matanya. "Sudahlah, itu tidak penting lagi kan? Aku juga ada disini sekarang..."

Angelina menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih. Ia memeluk Ciel dan mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut. "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu. Kami kira kau telah meninggal bersama orangtuamu, Ciel."

Ciel mengepalkan tangannya.

"Aku sangat lega kau masih hidup sekarang. Aku..." Angelina mengecup dahi Ciel, "Aku sangat senang."

Ciel hanya menatap Angelina dengan tatapn muram.

Ia masih hidup.

Untuk sekarang.

"Sudah, kita tidak perlu membahas masa lalu," tukas Angelina. Ia mengelap beberapa tetes air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya. "Aku yakin kau belum istirahat sepenuhnya. Jadi, aku minta-"

"Anne-_obasan_."

"Ya, Ciel?"

"Bagaimana kondisi manor Phantomhive?"

Tiada respon dari sang dokter.

"Dimana makam _kaasan_ dan _tousan_?"

"Ciel-"

"Kumohon."

Angelina menggenggam tangan Ciel erat. "Yah, apa boleh buat. Seorang anak setidaknya mengunjungi orangtuanya saat ia kembali, ya kan?" ia tersenyum ketika melihat Ciel mengangguk pelan. "Tanaka ada disini, jadi setelah kakimu pulih kau boleh pergi dengannya, oke? Setelah kakimu pulih," jelas Angelina. Ia menoleh ke arah Sebastian yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan mendengarkan mereka berdua berbicara. "Namun, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Siapakah dirimu?"

Sebastian tersenyum.

"Saya adalah seorang pelayan."

"Eh?"

Ciel berdehem sekali. "Anne-_obasan_, dia pelayanku."

"Hah?"

Raut bingung masih terlihat dari wajah Angelina, namun ia menggeleng. "Haha, baiklah. Aku semakin merasa lega kau ada di sampingnya... Uhm..."

"Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis."

"Ya, Sebastian," Angelina mengangguk. "Tanaka ada di lantai bawah, setidaknya ia sekarang juga sedang menjalani _check_-_up_ rutin. Setelah kau merasa kakimu baikan, baru kau boleh kesana, ya? Sebastian," yang dipanggil menoleh. "Tolong jaga Ciel baik-baik ya, dan aku punya baju bersih untuk Ciel di lemari itu."

"Tentu," ia membungkuk. Ketika Angelina telah keluar dari ruangan, Sebastian mulai mendekat ke arah Ciel. "_Bocchan_, apakah sebaiknya perban itu diganti?"

Ciel menggeleng pelan, "Baju saja. Baju ini bau sekali."

Ia terkekeh, "Tentu."

Sebastian membuka kancing bajunya satu persatu, lalu membuka kemeja putih yang tercorak darah kering. Ia menggulungnya lalu meletakkannya disamping tempat tidur. Kemudian ia mengambil kemeja yang dimaksudkan oleh Angelina.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Ia masih tidak menyangka bahwa ia telah duduk di dalam kereta kuda setelah menemui Tanaka tadi. Berpamitan dengan Angelina, Ciel siap untuk kembali ke manor dengan Sebastian.

Sedang Sebastian, ia duduk termenung mengamati jam saku yang diberikan oleh Tanaka tadi.

"**Ah, kudengar dari Angelina-**_**san**_** bahwa seorang berpakaian serba hitam mengaku sebagai pelayan dari **_**bocchan**_**."**

**Sebastian menoleh ke arah pria tua di sebelahnya, "Ya, itu saya."**

**Tanaka mengamati Sebastian dari atas ke bawah. Pria itu hanya tersenyum, mengamati Sebastian yang menatapnya keheranan. Menarik nafas panjang, ia membungkuk, "Terimakasih, telah membawa kembali **_**bocchan**_** kemari. Saya, selaku pelayan keluarga Phantomhive yang masih hidup, hanya bisa mengatakan ini..."**

'_**Ah, ia dulunya pelayan bocah ini,'**_** batinnya. Sebastian tersenyum, membalas hormat dari Tanaka dan membungkuk, "Saya merasa terhormat, Tanaka-**_**san**_**. Saya akan berusaha menjadi pelayan terbaik untuk **_**bocchan**_**," ucapnya. Ketika ia kembali berdiri tegap, ia melihat sebuah benda perak di tangan Tanaka yang disodorkan kepadanya. "Ah, ada apa, Tanaka-**_**san**_**?"**

"**Jam saku ini, merupakan kepunyaan para pelayan Phantomhive yang diturunkan dari generasi ke generasi," jelasnya. "Saat ini, hanya engkaulah yang pantas memegangnya, Sebastian."**

"**Ah, namun, Tanaka-**_**san**_**-"**

"**Terimalah."**

'_Keluarga bocah ini sangat terpandang, rupanya,'_ ia sekilas menatap ke arah Ciel yang masih sibuk akan lamunannya. _'Titel 'Anjing Penjaga Ratu' memang sangat hebat. Mungkin, aku telah mendapatkan sebuah jiwa yang menarik.'_

Kereta kuda berhenti.

"Kita telah sampai."

Sebastian keluar terlebih dahulu, lalu membantu Ciel yang hendak keluar dengan mengangkatnya perlahan agar kakinya tidak begitu bergerak. Ia mengikuti kata-kata Angelina, ia ingin menjaga baik-baik _bocchan_-nya yang terlihat begitu rapuh dan masih kecil ini.

"Bisakah aku berjalan sendiri?"

"Apakah itu sebuah perintah?"

Ciel diam.

"... Tidak," jawabnya setelah berpikir panjang. Mengerti akan maksud Ciel, Sebastian segera menggendong Ciel dengan pelan- jika ia berlaku secara normal, mungkin ia akan menyakitinya karena ia adalah seorang _akuma_.

Ah.

Melelahkan.

Rupanya cukup lelah juga menahan suatu hal karena seorang bocah.

Ciel melihat ke arah reruntuhan di depannya, mengamati sekeliling untuk melihat apa saja yang masih tersisa di manor Phantomhive. Semuanya hancur. Bahkan taman besar yang selalu menghiasi manor hanya bersisa tanaman layu bahkan yang sudah terbakar habis menjadi abu. Tidak ada hal berharga yang selamat dari kebakaran itu.

Hanya puing-puing kenangan yang tersisa.

Ciel hanya diam melihat ke arah manornya. Beberapa puing kenangan muncul di kepalanya. Kenangan indah bersama orangtuanya. Ia tidak kuat.

"Antar aku ke makam mereka."

"Dimengerti."

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk melihat makam Vincent dan Rachel. Sebastian seakan mengerti apa maksud dari Ciel- ia tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu lama untuk mengenang masa lalu. Perlahan Sebastian menurunkannya, dan ia sekarang berlutut di hadapan makam kedua orangtuanya.

'Tousan, kaasan.'

Entah kenapa ia tidak ingin membicarakannya dengan kuat karena Sebastian ada disana. Meskipun sekarang _akuma_ tersebut adalah 'pelayannya', ia masih merasa bahwa menunjukkan sisi lemahnya pada Sebastian. Melihat itu, Sebastian membungkuk hormat, "Saya permisi dulu," ucapnya pelan dan meninggalkan Ciel. Ciel tidak ingin mengatakan terima kasih kepadanya, maka dari itu ia kembali melihat ke arah kedua makam di depannya.

Vincent Phantomhive, dan Rachel Phantomhive.

Keduanya meninggal karena kebakaran tragis di manor mereka sendiri.

Seketika ia merasakan sesuatu membakar di dalam dirinya. Suatu gejolak amarah yang bangkit dari alam bawah sadarnya.

Ia marah.

Sangat marah.

Kenapa keluarganya mendapat sebuah tragedi menyedihkan seperti ini? Kenapa mereka harus mati dalam kebakaran, bukannya mati karena usia tua dan menghabiskan masa tua yang indah? Apakah karena mereka adalah kaki tangan sang ratu? Ciel tidak pernah melihat orang-orang kesal akan orangtuanya, tidak. Ia bahkan tidak pernah melihat ayahnya memperlihatkan wajah yang mengerikan selain senyuman yang khas. Ia tidak pernah melihat orangtuanya berperilaku kejam kepada orang lain, jika itu bukan perintah ratu ataupun memang orang yang berhak menerima kekerasan. Mengapa mereka harus memberikan rasa sakit dan penderitaan yang begitu besar terhadap keluarganya? Mereka tidak tahu betapa sakitnya perasaan dan penderitaan yang ia jalani.

Ya, benar. Mereka tidak tahu apa rasanya menderita.

"**Kau ingin membalas dendam kematian orangtuamu, anak muda?"**

Dendam.

Ah, tidak.

Lebih tepatnya, ia ingin mereka merasakan pedihnya penderitaan yang ia dan keluarganya rasakan. Melihat mereka semua yang menjelek-jelekkan dan bertanggung jawab atas tragedi keluarganya menanggung penderitaan yang sama.

Ia meletakkan sebuket bunga yang dibeli tadi ke atas makam kedua orangtuanya, lalu melihat ke arah tangannya yang kecil. Ia sadar bahwa ia masih berumur empat tahun. Ia masih anak kecil yang tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang dunia orang dewasa. Ia masih belum cukup kuat untuk membuat mereka mengerti penderitaannya.

Namun, ia telah membuat kontrak dengan sang _akuma_. Sebastian. Ia punya kekuatan yang cukup.

Ia bangkit dari posisi berlututnya, dan melihat ke arah makam itu sekali lagi, memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada orangtuanya.

"Anda telah selesai, _bocchan_?"

"Ya," Ciel berdiri diam menunggu Sebastian untuk menggendongnya kembali. "Tidak perlu berlama-lama disini. Ayo kita kembali."

Sebastian mengamati Ciel yang menunjukkan wajah datar. Ia mengamati seorang bocah yang ia temukan seketika berubah menjadi sesuatu yang gelap. Entah kenapa, sosok anak kecil yang imajinatif dan ketakutan akan nasibnya berubah setelah ia mengunjungi bagian dari masa lalunya yang tragis.

'_Bocah ini...'_

Ia tersenyum. "Mari kita kembali ke manor, _bocchan_."

Ciel terkejut.

"Apa-"

Seperti cara mereka menuju makam orangtuanya, ia dengan cepat kembali ke manor dengan kecepatan kilat. Tanaka sudah lama pergi, dan Ciel hanya menatap sebuah gedung mewah yang seketika muncul dengan hebatnya di depan matanya. Bentuk pilar dan mansion yang sama persis dengan mansion masa lalunya. "Sebastian! Bagaimana bisa-"

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika pelayan Phantomhive tidak dapat membangun sebuah mansion?"

Ciel menatap kearah senyuman sang _akuma_ yang misterius itu.

Ia sama sekali tidak tahu arti dari senyuman itu, sama sekali.


	4. That Butler, a Deal

**Satu, Dua, Tiga**

**By Saber 'Arthuria' Pendragon**

**Disclaimer: Yana Toboso for Kuroshitsuji**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

**Warnings: OOC Maybe, Typo(s), AU**

-/-

**4.**** A Deal**

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika pelayan Phantomhive tidak dapat membangun sebuah mansion?"

Ciel menatap kearah senyuman sang _akuma_ yang misterius itu.

Ia sama sekali tidak tahu arti dari senyuman itu, sama sekali.

Maka Ciel hanya bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa dan tersenyum geli, "Tentu, tentu. Pelayan Phantomhive dapat melakukan segalanya."

Sebastian tersenyum senang. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke depan pintu manor, secara lihai membuka pintunya dan memperlihatkan suasana mewah di dalam manor. (penjelasan manor- lihat manga ataupun animenya)

"Sepertinya," Sebastian mengarah ke ruangan dan membuka pintunya, memperlihatkan sebuah _tub_ berisikan air hangat, "Anda perlu untuk membersihkan diri anda sejenak."

Ciel mengangguk setuju, "Kau benar."

Sebastian menurunkan Ciel dalam posisi berdiri, lalu berlutut. Sembari membuka kancing bajunya satu persatu, ia kembali berceloteh. "Mungkin ini adalah pertama kalinya saya memandikan anak kecil, terlebih lagi seorang manusia," jelasnya. Kini bajunya telah terbuka, menunjukkan kulit putih mulus sang bocah, "Jadi tolong maafkan saya jika saya agak... Kasar, terhadap anda."

'_Ah, tentu saja. Mungkin, ini juga pertama kalinya ia berlagak sebagai pelayan,'_ pikir Ciel, "Baiklah."

Dengan bantuan dari sang pelayan yang telah membuka jas hitamnya dan menggulung lengan bajunya, Ciel masuk ke dalam bak mandi perlahan. Seketika ia meringis.

"Ah, anda baik-baik saja?" Sebastian terlihat keheranan. "Apakah air ini terlalu hangat untuk anda?"

'_... Dia benar-benar...'_

"Uh... Lain kali, jangan sehangat ini, Sebastian."

'_Karena ini sangat panas!_'

"Dimengerti."

Menunggu beberapa menit untuk terbiasa, Ciel akhirnya merasa rileks dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran _tub_. Ciel agak takut bagaimana Sebastian akan berlaku selanjutnya meskipun ia adalah seseorang yang telah hidup ribuan tahun lamanya. "Setelah ini, ambilkan itu," tunjuk Ciel di sebelah _tub_, bentuknya terlihat seperti sebuah spons. "Dan gosokkan itu ke tubuhku. Perlahan."

"Ah, perlahan," Sebastian mengambil spons itu, "Dimengerti."

Tidak lama, suara ringisan kembali terdengar.

"Se-Sebastian... Perlahan..."

"Dimengerti."

"... Lebih pelan lagi..."

"Dimengerti."

"... Sebastian..."

"... Dimengerti."

Ciel tidak bisa menahan rasa takutnya, meskipun Sebastian sekarang adalah seorang pelayannya. Ia masih seorang _akuma_, dan mungkin saja ia bisa melukai Ciel.

Mungkin saja kan?

Sebastian berusaha keras untuk bersikap sangat lembut terhadap _bocchan_-nya yang rapuh. Anak berumur empat tahun ini begitu cerewet dan manja. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya ia membuat kontrak dengan seorang anak kecil, tapi ia pernah membuat kontrak dengan manusia-manusia lain yang juga masih remaja. Mereka mungkin sama cerewetnya, namun tidak secerewet ini.

Ah.

Ia harus bersabar, demi makan malamnya yang lezat.

"Ya, seperti itu. Pelan seperti itu," tukas Ciel pelan.

'_Aku bahkan tidak mengeluarkan secuil tenaga untuk itu!_'

"Sekarang," kali ini CIel menunjuk ember di sebelah _tub_, "Bilas aku dengan ember itu, dengan air hangat."

Sebastian tidak menjawab, namun ia segera membilas tubuh Ciel dengan perlahan. Ciel tidak berkomentar, namun ia mengangguk senang. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa, namun membiarkan Sebastian melakukan apa yang perlu ia lakukan. Membantu Ciel bangkit, ia menutupi tubuh Ciel dengan handuk dan menggendongnya ke kamar.

"Aku terkejut," ucap Ciel tiba-tiba. "Kau bisa mereplika semua yang dulunya ada di manor ini. Namun..." Ciel berdehem sekali, "Uhm, kau tidak tahu cara menggunakannya..."

Sebastian masih tetap berjalan, "Maafkan saya."

Ciel tersenyum, "Yah, haha, setidaknya kau mempunyai kekuatan hebat untuk membangun manor dalam sekejap. Aku senang sekali."

Sebastian hanya diam. Ia mendudukkan Ciel di atas tempat tidur dan membuka lemari baju Ciel. Berbagai baju tersedia disana, "Baju apakah yang anda ingin untuk pakai hari ini? Setidaknya, tidak ada jadwal untuk hari ini dan anda bebas hari ini."

"Baju warna biru?" ucap Ciel, "Aku suka warna biru."

Sebastian segera mengambil baju berwarna biru dan meletakkannya di sebelah Ciel. Bocah empat tahun itu segera berdiri dan memakai celananya dengan tuntunan Sebastian. Kali ini, tidak ada celotehan ataupun respon. Sebastian belajar dengan cepat untuk tidak melukai Ciel. Setelah bajunya telah terpakaikan, ia belum berdiri dari posisi berlututnya. "Sebentar lagi waktu makan malam. Apakah anda sudah lapar sekarang?"

Ciel mengangguk.

"Biar saya antarkan anda ke ruang makan."

Ciel memang merasa bosan digendong (meskipun secara alami ia menyukainya- mungkin karena faktor umurnya) oleh Sebastian, namun apa boleh buat. Meskipun ia bisa saja menyuruhnya untuk membiarkannya berjalan, pada akhirnya ia tidak ingin mendengar Sebastian menertawainya karena kakinya belum pulih benar. Jadi ia membiarkan sang _akuma _menggendongnya sesuka hatinya. Toh, nanti ia nanti mungkin saja juga bosan menggendong Ciel terus.

Tapi tunggu.

Makan malam?

Ciel duduk di kursi makan dengan perasaan yang tidak enak. Sebastian tidak pernah melayani manusia seperti dirinya- lebih tepatnya, anak-anak seperti dirinya. Jika ia tidak bisa memandikan Ciel, ia juga tidak bisa memasak, bukan?

"Makan malam telah siap."

Ketika makanan telah dihidangkan, Ciel bisa melihat betapa lezatnya makanan di depannya. Dengan hati yang takut, ia meraih garpu dan pisau makannya, memotong bagian kecil dari makanan tersebut dan memakannya.

Hap.

"..."

Sebastian menatap Ciel dengan heran.

"_Bocchan_?"

"..."

"Bagaimana, _bocchan_?"

Ciel terlihat mengunyah makanannya, lalu menelannya. Wajah yang ia pasang sungguh datar.

"Rasanya hambar."

Suasana menjadi hening.

Sebastian terlihat entah kenapa terkejut. "Bagaimana bisa? Saya telah mereplikanya dengan baik-"

Ciel mengelap bibirnya dengan sapu tangan yang telah tersedia di atas meja. "Mungkin saja, kau hanya mereplika bentuk makanannya. Iya kan?"

Hening lagi.

"Manusia bisa memakan makanan yang hambar, tapi itu rasanya tidak enak," jelas Ciel. "Tapi, aku tidak mau mengomelimu seperti _Marquess_ karena kau memang belum pernah melayani seseorang seperti ini. Namun," Ciel menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau makan."

Masih hening.

"Tapi, aku tahu satu resep dari _kaasan_ yang kusuka."

Wajah Sebastian yang telihat kesal sedikit berubah.

"_Kaasan_ mengajarinya kepadaku agar aku mudah membuatnya jika aku sendirian," jelas Ciel. "Namun, ini cuma minuman, sih..."

Kali ini Sebastian menunjukkan wajah berpikir. Ia menahan dagunya dengan tangannya dan diam.

"Sebastian?"

Perhatiannya kembali kepada _bocchan_-nya.

"Ya?"

"Jika kau mau mempelajari bagaimana menjadi seorang pelayan, aku mau menjadi penge-tes-nya."

Sebastian memiringkan kepalanya, "Benarkah?"

Ciel mengangguk senang. "Ya! Pelayan Phantomhive bisa membangun sebuah mansion," ia mengambil garpu dari meja makan, "Masa ia tidak bisa memasak satu makanan lezat untuk tuannya?"

Sebastian hanya bisa terkekeh sekali lagi.

"Anda sangat benar, _bocchan_."

'_Bocah ini menarik.'_

"Namun, saya juga punya persyaratan untuk anda."

"Eh?" Ciel menatapnya heran, "Apa itu?"

Sebastian tersenyum, "Anda juga akan belajar bagaimana menjadi anjing penjaga ratu yang baik."

Ciel terkejut, namun ia terlihat berpikir. Ayahnya dulunya adalah seorang anjing penjaga ratu, maka ia juga akan mendapatkan titel tersebut. Ia tidak bisa meminta Angelina untuk mengajarinya karena ia tidak akan mau (serta umurnya yang sangat muda), dan Tanaka karena ia akan kembali seminggu nanti. "Tentu. Jangan berpikir bahwa aku adalah bocah manja karena aku hanyalah seorang bocah, Sebastian!"

Sebastian hanya bisa tersenyum. Bocah di depannya sangat naif dan kekanak-kanakan, namun ia merasa tertarik.

Sungguh, ia mendapatkan makan malam yang menantang.


	5. That Butler, Working Hard pt 1

**Satu, Dua, Tiga**

**By Saber 'Arthuria' Pendragon**

**Disclaimer: Yana Toboso for Kuroshitsuji**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

**Warnings: OOC Maybe, Typo(s), AU**

* * *

**5\. Working Hard pt. 1**

Pintu itu terketuk, terbuka dengan suara decitan pintu yang kecil dan memperlihatkan pria berbalut hitam yang masuk dengan troli makanan. Ia segera meletakkan trolinya di dalam ruangan, dan mengamati sang bocah yang masih tertidur lelap di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia menghela nafasnya.

"_Bocchan_," panggilnya pelan. "Sudah saatnya bangun."

Yang dipanggil tidak berkutik.

"_Bocchan._"

Kali ini yang dipanggil bergerak, namun hanya merubah posisi tidurnya dan kembali terlelap. Pria berpostur tinggi itu mendesah pelan. Ia segera menghampiri jendela kamar dan membuka tirainya, mempersilahkan sinar matahari pagi masuk ke kamar _bocchan_-nya. Seperti yang diharapkannya, sinar itu membangunkan bocah yang mulai menggeliat di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia memberikan senyuman terbaiknya ketika ia melihat bocah itu menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Selamat pagi, _bocchan_. Saya harap tidur anda cukup nyenyak?"

Ciel mulai bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan mengucek matanya pelan, "Ya..."

"Syukurlah," ucapnya sembari membuka piyama Ciel. Perlahan-lahan, satu persatu ia buka kancingnya dan melepas pakaian putih polos tersebut dan memakaikan Ciel kemeja putih dan kembali memasang kancingnya. Tidak lupa ia memakaikan celana pendeknya dan tali pinggangnya (sekali lagi, perlahan) lalu dasi pita. Dengan lihai ia memasang pita tersebut di kerah leher bajunya, dan sebelum ia selesai mengeratkan pitanya, ia melirik sedikit ke arah Ciel, "Apakah tidak terlalu ketat?"

Ciel menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak."

"Baiklah," bangkit dari posisi berlututnya, ia kembali ke troli makanan dan menuangkan teh dari teko, "Saya telah menyiapkan teh Darjeeling Mariage Feres untuk pagi anda," ia memberikan secangkir teh itu kepada Ciel yang menerimanya dengan ragu. Lalu, Ciel menyisipnya.

Ciel mengamati teh di cangkirnya, "Kau yakin sudah membaca resepnya?"

"Apakah anda tidak menyukai rasanya?" tanya Sebastian. Ciel menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Seperti minuman hambar berwarna coklat."

Sebastian setengah membungkuk, "Maafkan saya, _bocchan_. Indra perasa saya sangat berbeda dari manusia (apalagi saya juga hampir tidak pernah merasakan makanan mereka), jadi tolong beritahu bagian mana yang anda tidak suka agar saya dapat memperbaikinya," jelasnya singkat, "Serta untuk anda, _bocchan_, menjadi seorang anjing penjaga ratu merupakan hal yang sesungguhnya lebih pantas untuk orang dewasa, bukan bocah seperti anda. Untuk itu, ada banyak hal yang harus anda pelajari. Anak kecil seperti anda akan menjadi mangsa yang empuk untuk kepentingan manusia yang lebih kejam daripada kami, para _akuma_."

Ciel mengangguk, "Bahkan untuk sejarah tentang keluargaku sendiri aku tidak tahu. Orangtuaku belum pernah menceritakannya kepadaku."

"Lalu pendidikan yang sepadan dengan orang dewasa," lanjut Sebastian, "Saya baru mengetahui bahwa dulu anda sering mempekerjakan tutor untuk mengajari anda. Saya akan mengadakan wawancara untuk mencari tutor anda-"

"Tidak perlu."

Ciel meletakkan cangkir tehnya, "Saat ini aku tidak ingin ada orang lain di manor," jelas Ciel lagi.

"Hmm, benarkah?" Sebastian mengangguk mengerti, "Kalau begitu, maukah anda mempekerjakan saya?"

"Eh? Kau?"

Sebastian tersenyum, "Saya sudah hidup lama, bahkan sejak kerajaan Raja Uruk berdiri," ucapnya sambil terkekeh, "Tentu hal ini lebih efisien bukan?"

Ciel berpikir sejenak, '_Mungkin ini lebih baik_,' batinnya. "Baiklah. Kita berdua juga belum layak disebut _earl_ dan _butler_. Aku ingin kita menjadi _earl_ dan _butler_ yang sesungguhnya."

Sebastian membungkuk, "_Yes, my lord_."

-/-

Sebastian mendesah pelan, "_Bocchan_, anda tidak ingat kesalahan anda kemarin?"

Ciel bergidik ngeri, "... Salah penafsiran?"

"Ya," ia menunjukkan kata-kata yang tertulis dengan tinta hitam di atas kertas tersebut, "Pada awal kalimat di paragraf kedua, harusnya '_Awal mula'_ bukan '_Sejak mula_'," jelas Sebastian, "Saya tahu penulisan kata-katanya hampir mirip, namun anda harus mengerti sebelum menjadi _earl_ yang sesungguhnya."

"Aku tidak mengerti," Ciel menarik nafas panjang, "Apakah puisi berbahasa latin perlu dipelajari?"

Sebastian tersenyum, "Pertanyaan yang bagus. Hal ini untuk membantu anda mengerti beberapa bahasa. Contoh," Sebastian menunjukkan buku tebal yang berbahasa jerman, "Untuk beberapa hari ini kita mempelajari bahasa latin, nanti anda akan mempelajari bahasa lain seperti bahasa jerman. Mungkin suatu saat nanti anda harus pergi ke Jerman ataupun bersosialisasi dengan mereka. Mungkin saya bisa mengartikannya untuk anda, namun bagaimana jika saya tidak ada? Anda juga harus mengerti, dan hal ini tentunya lebih efisien untuk diri anda sendiri."

Ciel mengangguk, "Kalau latin?"

"Hmm, suatu saat pasti akan berguna untuk anda, _bocchan_."

Ciel kembali mengangguk-anggukkan kepala dan membulak-balikkan kertas bukunya, "Baiklah. Akan kuulang lagi."

"Nah, kali ini, kita akan belajar menembak. Mungkin hal ini memang masih terlalu awal untuk anda, jadi saya memberi anda senapan palsu yang aman untuk anda."

"Terlalu awal?" tanya Ciel sembari memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ya, berhubung anda terlalu muda. Hal ini akan berguna jika anda sudah lebih dewasa dan dapat ikut acara berburu," jelas Sebastian, "Serta untuk menjaga diri anda. Setidaknya, anda bisa menggunakan revolver ketika keadaan terdesak," lanjutnya lagi sembari memberikan senapan palsu tersebut.

Ciel menerima senapannya, "Bukankah itu tidak perlu?"

Sebastian menatap Ciel dengan heran, "Maksud anda?"

"Kau kan ada untuk menjagaku, untuk apa aku mempelajari tembak-menembak?" ucap Ciel polos. Sebastian terlihat skeptis, lalu menahan tawanya.

"Ya, anda benar sekali. Maksud saya, jika saya sedang tidak ada di samping anda," perjelas Sebastian, "Mari kita mulai?"

Ciel menoleh ke arah papan-papan target yang berada jauh di depannya, dan memasang wajah lesu, "Aku tidak tahu caranya..."

"Tentu saja," Sebastian memegangi tangan Ciel dan membenarkan posisi tubuhnya, "Tarik dagu anda dan bidik dengan yakin. Tarik nafas dalam-dalam, rileks dan fokus," Sebastian membantu bidikan Ciel dan menarik pelatuknya. Setelah terdengar bunyi tembakan, ia melepas Ciel dan bocah kecil itu mengamati papan targetnya.

Ia mengangguk, "Akan kucoba."

Ciel berusaha membidik dengan tepat, lalu menarik pelatuknya. Bunyi tembakan terdengar, dan Sebastian mengamati papan targetnya.

"Anda belum rileks, namun postur tubuh anda sudah pas," jelasnya. "Saya yakin lain kali anda dapat lebih rileks dan tenang."

"Tentu saja," jawab Ciel.

"Kali ini tegakkan punggung dan ikuti irama langkah kakinya, setelah itu tendang perutnya perlahan-"

"Uwaaah!"

Kuda berwarna coklat itu bertingkah ganas dan berhasil melempar Ciel ke udara. Sebastian segera menangkapnya sebelum bocah kecil itu jatuh terbanting ke tanah, "Anda baik-baik saja?"

Ciel masih berusaha bernafas dengan normal setelah rasa syoknya akibat terlempar dari atas kuda untuk pertama kalinya, "Dia ganas sekali!"

"Mungkin dia masih belum terbiasa dengan anda, ditambah anda yang belum menguasai cara mengendarai kuda, serta postur tubuh anda yang kecil," Sebastian menaikkan Ciel ke atas pelana kuda tersebut, "Tidak perlu ragu dan takut. Tunjukkan padanya bahwa anda adalah majikannya yang sekarang."

Ciel menahan tangannya di punggung kuda tersebut, "Lalu, bagaimana jika kuda ini melemparku lagi?"

"Saya kan selalu ada disini untuk menangkap anda?"

"Tidak enak dilempar terus-menerus," keluh Ciel, "Yah, bagaimana lagi. Aku akan mencobanya lagi."

Sebastian tersenyum, "Semangat yang bagus, _bocchan_."

Setelah beberapa jam ia mengajari Ciel berkuda, mereka segera kembali ke manor dan Sebastian mengundur diri untuk mempersiapkan makan malam. Proses memasaknya kali ini cukup mengesankan. Tidak ada bau makanan yang gosong dan semuanya terlihat sempurna. Sepertinya setelah mengubrak-abrik banyak buku di ruang belajar Phantomhive dan membaca buku-buku di perpustakaan di luar sana membuahkan hasil. Muffin di oven sebentar lagi juga matang, dan ia tinggal menyiapkan piring dan penghias lainnya. Sesaat setelah ia mengeluarkan muffin dari oven, ia terdiam.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu bersemangat untuk meninggalkan kebiasaan lama," tukasnya sembari tertawa kecil. Ia segera meletakkan muffin dan menyiapkan sendok, garpu, dan pisau perak. "Meskipun kontrak menjadi seorang pelayan pertama kali kulakukan dengan seorang bocah kecil berumur empat tahun yang luar biasa hebatnya, " ia meletakkan _fish and chips_ dan muffinnya di atas troli makanan, "Hal ini tidak begitu buruk."

Sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti rasa makanan yang dianggap manusia enak. Manisnya cokelat, pahitnya kopi, harum dan sepatnya teh, bahkan campuran bumbu dan rempah-rempah yang membuat makanan lebih lezat. Ia hanya mengerti rasa makanan untuk kaum iblis sepertinya, jiwa manusia.

Semakin suci ataupun semakin 'kotor', semakin lezat rasanya.

Ia juga bisa memaklumi kenapa ia masih belum bisa membuat masakan yang pas untuk manusia, apalagi untuk Ciel- bahkan setelah dua hari ia membaca seluruh buku di perpustakaan Phantomhive dan perpustakaan luar sana (beruntung Tanaka sering berkunjung dan membawa beberapa makanan). Ia bahkan juga tidak mengerti rasa lezat untuk manusia itu seperti apa, jadi ia terpaksa untuk mempelajari dengan giat cara memasak untuk makanan sang _bocchan_. Serta mempelajari banyak resep, agar _bocchan_-nya tidak bosan dengan makanan yang itu-itu saja.

"Nah, mari kita hidangkan makanan ini untuk _bocchan_."

Ia pun mendorong troli makanannya dan bergerak menuju ruang makan.

* * *

**NB:**

**Maaf karena saya terlalu lama meng-_update_ cerita ini. Berhubung saya sibuk dan saya tengah menghadapi kejenuhan dalam hidup saya (artinya terlalu dalam, saya tahu), saya tidak bisa menuliskan lanjutan cerita ini langsung begitu saja. Sekali lagi, maafkan saya. *membungkuk hormat***

**Ini juga baru pertama kalinya saya mau menjawab beberapa _review_ dari pembaca yang sudah memberikan waktunya untuk menuliskan komentar terhadap fanfiksi saya.**

**Pertama, Becky itu adalah wanita (ya, saya entah kenapa menuliskannya sebagai pria) yang muncul sebentar di _chapter_ pertama. Selama Ciel disiksa, hanya dialah yang menjaga Ciel dan merawatnya disana. Ia juga hampir sama seperti Ciel, budak ataupun pesuruh disana. Yah, saya pun juga kurang mengerti _canon_ ataupun _semi-canon_ (walaupun saya sudah beberapa tahun di _fanfiction_, saya masih belum mengerti dengan istilah seperti ini). Tapi, sepertinya _semi-canon_, namun bisa berubah seiring berjalannya cerita.**

**Kedua, umur Ciel memang terlampau sangat muda karena saya membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Ciel bertemu dengan Sebastian saat ia masih seorang anak kecil yang sangat polos. Mungkin plot cerita hampir- bahkan sama dengan plot _manga_, tapi saya usahakan agar karakter Ciel disini memang benar-benar anak kecil yang unyu tiada tara. Dan mungkin juga, karakter Sebastian akan lebih... Perhatian terhadap Ciel.**

**Ketiga, saya belum memikirkan adanya _pair_ disini. Memang pasangan SebasCiel adalah yang paling terfavorit di Kuroshitsuji, tapi disini Ciel jauh lebih muda dan masih anak kecil. Nanti Sebastian benar-benar menjadi seorang pedofil? *tertawa***

**Terimakasih anda telah membaca fiksi ini sampai akhir _chapter_.**

**Mind to RnR?**


	6. That Butler, Working Hard pt 2

**Satu, Dua, Tiga**

**By Saber 'Arthuria' Pendragon**

**Disclaimer: Yana Toboso for Kuroshitsuji**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

**Warnings: OOC Maybe, Typo(s), AU**

* * *

**6\. Working Hard pt. 2**

Seperti malam-malam kemarin, Sebastian mengganti pakaian Ciel dan menyelimutinya, mengucapkan 'Selamat tidur' dan memohon diri untuk keluar. Ia tidak memerlukan tidur, maka ia menghabiskan waktu sepanjang malam untuk membaca resep-resep dan segala hal yang diperlukan untuk menjadi seorang pelayan. Namun untuk hari ini, sepertinya hal itu harus ditunda terlebih dahulu. Ia dapat merasakan hawa manusia yang muncul di sayap kiri manor, _'Beberapa manusia... Kira-kira lima belas orang?'_ batinnya sembari menuju ke sana dengan cepat. Setelah ia sampai, ia menyembunyikan hawa miliknya dan mengamati orang-orang yang sedang bersembunyi di semak-semak.

"Sudah kuduga. Mereka sepertinya adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran, atau hanya seseorang yang ingin mencuri barang-barang dari rumah mewah yang tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana," komentar Sebastian, "Kebanyakan senjata yang mereka gunakan juga terlihat untuk jarak dekat. Lebih baik mengurus mereka sebelum ada pekerjaan lebih untuk besok, lagi."

Ciel menggeliat di atas tempat tidurnya. Alur nafasnya yang lambat menandakan bahwa ia tengah tertidur dengan lelap. Setiap suara tembakan dan teriakan terdengar, tubuhnya tersentak seakan terkejut, lalu ia kembali menggeliat dan tertidur. Setelah suara itu semakin banyak dan keras, Ciel akhirnya terbangun. Ia terlihat bingung akan kenapa ia terbangun, namun ia mengucek matanya perlahan dan menguap sembari bangkit dari tempat tidur. Ia menoleh ke arah jendela dengan tatapan heran, "Kenapa ribut sekali?" gumamnya. Ia turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menghampiri jendela dengan kepala terantuk-antuk seakan ia mengantuk dan hampir tertidur. Sekuat tenaga ia membuka jendela kamarnya dan sekilas, ia bisa melihat beberapa orang tergeletak di tengah-tengah kondisi tubuh yang berantakan sebelum tertutupi oleh figur hitam yang datang secepat kilat.

Lalu bau anyir darah membuat Ciel sepenuhnya terbangun.

Ia seketika menyadari bagian tubuh yang terlepas seperti tangan dan kaki yang tadinya ia lihat.

"_Bocchan_."

Ia perlahan mendongak ke atas. Matanya perlahan melebar, seakan terkejut dan ketakutan.

"Apakah saya membangunkan anda?"

"Y-ya," Ciel menundukkan kepalanya dengan kaku, "Apa yang kau... Lakukan di sana?"

Sebastian masih menatap Ciel dengan tatapan datar, "Membunuh orang-orang yang ingin membunuh anda."

Sebastian awalnya tidak mengerti mengapa tubuh Ciel gemetaran, namun sepertinya ia mengucapkan hal yang seharusnya tidak ia ucapkan.

"... Oh..."

Ia masih menatap Ciel, "Saya akan membuatkan susu hangat untuk anda."

Ciel mengangguk cepat, dan segera beralih ke tempat tidurnya. Sebastian perlahan menutup jendela kamar Ciel perlahan, lalu turun dari lantai dua tersebut. Selagi ia menghangatkan susunya, ia segera mengganti pakaian yang sudah berlumuran darah dengan pakaian yang bersih, lalu membilas wajahnya. Sesaat ia melewati cermin, mulutnya berbentuk 'o' ketika ia menyadari mengapa sang _bocchan_ terlihat ketakutan. Setelah tidak sengaja memperlihatkan pemandangan yang harusnya anak berumur empat tahun tidak boleh melihatnya, ia juga telah memperlihatkan wajahnya yang berlumuran darah manusia yang tadi ia bunuh. "Pantas saja ia terkejut," ucapnya pelan. Ia membilas wajahnya dan memastikan tidak ada bau anyir yang tercium dari dirinya. Ia menuangkan susu hangat itu ke gelas lalu bergegas menuju kamar _bocchan_-nya. Ia segera membuka pintunya, mengintip ke dalam, "Ini saya Sebastian. Bolehkah saya masuk?"

"... Ya..."

Ia segera masuk dan menutup pintunya. Dengan mudah ia menutup pintunya dengan kakinya, meskipun tangannya penuh dengan lilin dan susu hangat. "Maafkan saya karena telah membangunkan anda. Ini susu anda, _bocchan_."

"Terimakasih," ia mengambil gelasnya dan meminum susunya. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, ia mendongak ke arah Sebastian, "Apakah... Mereka tadi sering kemari?"

"Orang-orang seperti mereka sudah seringkali kemari, _bocchan_."

Ciel mengangguk mengerti. Ia kembali meminum susunya sementara Sebastian bertanya, "Apakah anda sulit kembali untuk tidur?"

"Um," ia terlihat ragu, namun ia mengangguk mengiyakan, "Sebastian?"

"Ada apa, _bocchan_?"

"Maukah kau..." ia menggigit bibirnya pelan, "Menemaniku disini?"

Pria berambut hitam itu terlihat terkejut, namun ia dengan cepat memasang senyumannya, "Apakah itu perintah?"

Ciel berdehem sekali, menahan malu, "... Ya."

"Baiklah. Saya akan berdiri disana-"

"Tidak."

Sebastian berpikir sesaat ketika Ciel menepuk alas tempat tidur disebelahnya, "Disini saja."

Ia menaikkan alisnya, "Apakah tidak apa jika saya duduk di tempat tidur anda?"

"Aku memperbolehkannya," jawabnya singkat, "Sebastian..."

Ironisnya, Ciel memasang wajah yang sungguh menggemaskan, hal yang sangat jarang dilihat oleh Sebastian. Ia mengangguk mengerti, dan mematikan lilinnya. Ia meletakkan lilinnya di meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur Ciel, lalu melepas sepatunya. Ia duduk di tempat tidur sang bocah dan menaikkan kakinya ke tempat tidur. Ciel segera mendekati Sebastian dan merebahkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur, menggenggam erat pakaian sang _butler_ dan menutup matanya. Sebastian tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, namun ia bergerak secara insting dan mengusap kepala Ciel dengan lembut.

Hal ini sedikit aneh.

'_Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?'_

Apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan?

'_Apa yang sedang kulakukan?'_

Ia mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut seperti-

'_Seperti-'_

Seorang manusia.

Ia hanya menatap bocah disebelahnya yang mulai rileks dan setengah tertidur, '_Tidak. Banyak manusia yang terdahulu melakukan hal ini kepada anaknya_,' batinnya, '_Mungkin karena itu aku ikut melakukannya. Menyedihkan,'_ lanjutnya lagi. Ia menggeleng kepalanya pelan.

"Selamat tidur, _bocchan_."

* * *

Ciel membuka matanya ketika silau matahari mulai menusuk matanya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum bangkit dari tidur dan merenggangkan tubuhnya. Ia masih belum merasa dapat beradaptasi dengan perubahan yang begitu cepat- Baru beberapa bulan lalu ia ditangkap dan dipaksa untuk mengabdi seumur hidup karena keluarganya, baru beberapa hari yang lalu ia hampir dijadikan tumbal dan mati di tangan iblis, dan sekarang, ia telah kembali ke manor bersama sang iblis dan mulai menjalani hidup seperti dulu. Ciel terkadang merenung sesaat akan hidupnya. Sebentar lagi, ia akan mengambil alih pekerjaan ayahnya. Ciel Phantomhive, bocah kecil berumur empat tahun yang selamat dari kebakaran yang membunuh kedua orangtuanya, akan menjadi kepala keluarga Phantomhive dan memanggul titel Anjing Penjaga Ratu yang baru.

Namun Sebastian telah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan sisinya, tidak akan membohonginya, dan bersedia menjadi kaki dan tangan Ciel sampai akhir dimana dendamnya terbalaskan dan Sebastian akan memakannya. Ia manggut-manggut sendiri, ingin melanjutkan tidurnya sebentar sebelum Sebastian datang. Ia meraih selimutnya dan berusaha menutup sekujur tubuhnya, namun sekuat tenaga ia tidak bisa menarik-nariknya. Kesal, ia menoleh ke arah sebelah tempat tidurnya dan melihat apa yang sebenarnya ia tarik.

Kain hitam. Selimutnya tidak berwarna hitam.

Ketika ia menyadari bahwa yang ditariknya adalah baju hitam, ia perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya, dan melihat Sebastian duduk di tempat tidur dan menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi, _bocchan_."

"Uwah!"

Ciel kaget, ia melepas tangannya dari baju Sebastian, "Se-sejak kapan kau ada disitu?!"

Sebastian menatapnya dengan heran, "Bukankah kemarin anda menyuruh saya untuk menemani anda disini?"

"**Ada apa, **_**bocchan**_**?"**

"**Maukah kau..." ia menggigit bibirnya pelan, "Menemaniku disini?"**

"Oh! Hahaha, aku lupa!" Ciel baru teringat akan permintaan konyolnya kemarin dan menepuk dahinya, "Maaf aku menarik bajumu, Sebastian. Aku kira itu selimut..."

Sebastian hanya tersenyum, "Tidak apa, _bocchan_. Saya yang harusnya minta maaf, karena saya tidak membuat sarapan dan anda harus menunggu lagi," ucapnya sembari mendesah pelan, "Saya akan mengganti pakaian anda dulu lalu saya akan membuat sarapan untuk anda."

Ciel mengangguk setuju.

"Dan- oh, latihan kita akan dimulai lagi, _bocchan_."

Sebastian hanya menahan tawa ketika ia melihat Ciel mulai meringis.

Ciel masih tidak menyangka bahwa waktu akan berjalan dengan cukup, cukup lama. Ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa ia telah melewati hari-hari yang cukup berat dengan menghafal bahasa, membiasakan dirinya dengan berat senapan asli ataupun menunggangi kuda. Kadang ia semakin membaik ataupun malah semakin memburuk, namun untungnya, iblis itu tidak pernah terlihat sangat kesal dan lelah untuk mengajari tuannya.

"Apakah anda sudah selesai menerjemahkannya?"

Ciel memegang secarik kertasnya dengan yakin, "Ya. Kali ini aku sangat yakin semuanya sudah benar," ucapnya selagi memberikan kertas itu kepada Sebastian.

"Semangat yang cukup bagus," pria berambut hitam pekat itu terkekeh, "Aoakah sepadan dengan hasilnya?"

Ciel menelan ludahnya ketika Sebastian mulai mengecek hasil terjemahannya. Ia bahkan terlihat begitu terkejut ketika Sebastian selesai mengeceknya dalam waktu kurang dari semenit, dan memberikan tatapan serius ketika ia telah selesai.

"_Bocchan._"

"... Y-ya?"

Ia menunjuk kertas Ciel dengan senyuman bangga, "Luar biasa! Anda benar semua."

Ciel cukup senang dengan perkembangan dirinya sendiri, namun ia masih cukup waswas karena ia masih belum selesai dengan latihan yang berikutnya. "Baguslah! Lalu... Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Kali ini, anda akan berburu."

"Eh?!"

Ciel memegangi senapan di tangannya. Senapan untuk berburu yang telah di modifikasi oleh Sebastian (cukup kecil dan ringan untuk Ciel) meski dengan jarak yang tidak sama jauhnya dengan senapan biasa. Sebastian juga mengatakan bahwa ia akan memancing burung-burung agar mendekat dengan posisi Ciel di dekat halaman manor agar Ciel dapat lebih mudah menembak burung-burung tersebut. Ketika burung-burung itu telah muncul di pandangannya, ia mulai membidik, dan tidak lama ia segera menarik pelatuknya. Ia segera menurunkan senapannya dan menarik nafas panjang, "Bagaimana Sebastian?"

Sebastian muncul dengan burung yang berhasil Ciel buru di tangannya, "Bidikan yang tepat, _bocchan_."

"_Yes_!" Ciel meloncat-loncat kegirangan, "Sudah kuduga aku akan bisa menembaknya hari ini!"

Sebastian melirik dengan senyum licik, "Saya kira tadi anda sangat gugup untuk berburu hari ini."

Ciel mencibir, "Terserahmu. Oh, bagaimana dengan menu makan siang hari ini?"

"Salad segar yang baru saja saya petik tadi sebagai hidangan pembuka, burung yang anda tangkap serta _gateau chocolate_ untuk hidangan penutup," jawab Sebastian, "Saya harap itu sesuai dengan selera anda?"

Ciel mengangguk puas, "Apapun yang kau buat pasti akan menjadi makanan yang bercitarasa tinggi."

Sebastian tertawa kecil, "Anda terlalu memuji, _bocchan_."

Ciel tidak perlu menunggu lama. Setelah mereka sampai di halaman manor, Ciel segera membersihkan dirinya (setelah memaksa Sebastian untuk langsung ke dapur, tentunya) dengan cepat untuk kembali ke halaman dan duduk di kursi makan. Siang hari kali ini tidak begitu terik dan menyengat, ia menunggu dengan wajah gembira karena keberhasilannya hari ini. Siapa duga bahwa ia dapat menembak seekor burung? Di umur empat tahun? Orangtuanya pasti sangat bangga!

Ia tidak begitu sedih lagi ketika ia teringat orangtuanya. Ia akan fokus untuk membuat orangtuanya bangga di atas sana.

"Maaf membuat anda menunggu," Sebastian segera mendorong troli makanannya dengan hati-hati. Ia segera menghidangkan makanannya di hadapan Ciel, "Silahkan menikmati, _bocchan_."

Ciel memakan makanannya dengan lahap, namun ia juga tidak lupa dengan pelajaran etika dan hal makan-memakan dari Sebastian. Makan pelan-pelan, tidak boleh berbicara selagi makan, masing-masing garpu dan sendok mempunyai kegunaannya sendiri, dan lainnya. Ia sempat bersendawa ketika ia sudah siap makan, namun Sebastian hanya tertawa. Lagipula, tuan kecilnya telah berhasil menguasai beberapa pelajaran, ia tidak perlu bersikap keras lagi dalam mengajari Ciel. Bocah itu sudah termakan semangat untuk dapat menguasai hal-hal lainnya.

"Oh, ya, Sebastian!" Sebastian menoleh ke arah tuannya yang tengah melap bibirnya dengan sapu tangan, "Bagaimana jika sebelum teh sore kita menaiki bukit?"

Sebastian menaikkan alisnya, "Bukit? Maksud anda, berkuda ke bukit?"

"Tentu saja!"

'_Bocah ini mulai percaya diri dan sedikit sombong, setidaknya ia akan berusaha keras untuk dapat melakukannya,'_ batinnya, "Ide yang cukup bagus, namun sebelum itu, lebih baik anda beristirahat dulu sebentar. Anda masih kelihatan lelah setelah berburu tadi," bujuk Sebastian. Ciel mengangguk setuju, dan bangkit dari kursinya. Namun, Sebastian dengan cepat menarik lengannya dan menggendong Ciel, menjauhi meja sebelum mereka berdua terkena sabetan pedang yang menghancurkan meja makan tersebut.

Ciel masih terlihat syok, ia memeluk Sebastian dengan erat agar ia tidak terjatuh, "A-apa itu?!"

"Wah, wah~! Kau benar-benar mempunyai reflek yang sangat bagus!"

Meskipun ia ketakutan, Ciel melihat ke arah orang yang hampir saja membunuhnya. Pria itu memiliki rambut putih panjang dan memakai pakaian serba putih, matanya berwarna ungu muda dan di tangannya ia memegang sebilah pedang. Memang ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat pedang, ia pernah melihat _Marchioness_ Midford menggunakannya dulu. Namun tetap saja, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat seseorang menggunakan pedang itu kepadanya, dan ingin membunuhnya. Tangannya meremas baju Sebastian lebih kuat, dan Sebastian sempat melirik ke arah Ciel sebelum kembali fokus ke pria di hadapannya, "Terima kasih. Kau juga sangat ahli dalam menghancurkan meja," responnya sarkatis. Pria di hadapannya terlihat kesal.

"Berani menjawab rupanya? Ha, kau mau melawanku?" ia berlari mendekati Sebastian dan mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah mereka.

Sebastian mempererat pegangannya terhadap Ciel dan berbisik, "_Bocchan_. Pegangan yang erat."

Ciel memeluk leher Sebastian dan segera menunduk dan bersandar di dada Sebastian, memberikan Sebastian kemudahan untuk menghindari ayunan pedang si pria berambut putih. Mata merah apinya mengamati gerak-gerik sang pria, dan ia yakin bahwa pria di depannya ini sangat terlatih dalam menggunakan pedang. Ia bisa menghindari ayunan pedangnya dengan mudah, namun ia juga harus berhati-hati karena ia sedang menggendong Ciel- jika bocah itu tidak berpegangan dengan erat, bocah itu bisa terkena ayunannya. Pria itu tertawa, "Menarik sekali!"

Sebastian mulai menahan Ciel dengan satu tangannya dan ia mengambil pisau makan perak yang tercecer di lantai, dan menahan pedang itu dengan pisau tersebut. Di saat seperti ini, ia sadar akan hawa manusia lain yang berada dekat dengan mereka, namun pria yang satu hanya diam, sedang yang lainnya sedang bergerak menuju kemari. Sebastian segera melawan pria putih itu dan mulai melancarkan serangan, dimana pria itu hampir saja terkena dan mempunyai bekas luka di pipinya. Sebastian hanya tersenyum licik ketika ia melihat pria itu kesal dan mundur. Pria itu segera maju kembali dan mengayunkan pedangnya.

"Dasar kau ini-"

"Phipps, hentikan Grey!"

Pria yang sedari tadi diam segera mendekat dan menahan pedang pria yang dipanggil Grey itu, membuat Grey sedikit terkejut, "Phipps! Apa yang - John, kau juga! Kenapa-"

Pria berambut jigrak putih itu membungkuk hormat ke arah Sebastian dan Ciel.

"Maafkan kami karena menyerang anda, Tuan Phantomhive."

"Ehh?! Jadi pria tinggi ini Sir Phantomhive?!"

Phipps mendesah pelan, "Yang kecil, Grey."

"Oh- Tunggu. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku daritadi?!"

"Aku tidak tahu apakah mereka Sir Phantomhive atau tidak."

Grey mendecak kesal.

Ciel masih ketakutan dan sempat memejamkan matanya erat-erat, namun Sebastian mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut, "_Bocchan_. Tidak apa, anda bisa membuka mata anda sekarang," ucap Sebastian lembut.

Ciel perlahan membuka matanya pelan-pelan, dan melihat ketiga pria berambut putih itu ada di depannya. Yang menyerangnya tadi masih memegang pedangnya dan menatap Ciel dengan kesal, maka ia kembali memeluk Sebastian, "Ka-kau yakin?"

"Sir Ciel Phantomhive, kami tidak akan menyerang anda," John melirik ke arah Grey (meski hal itu tidak mungkin terlihat karena kacamata hitam berbentuk anehnya), "Sarungkan pedangmu."

"Iya, iya."

Ciel sedikit tenang, namun ia masih waspada. Ia hampir saja mati jika bukan karena Sebastian. Namun lidahnya terasa kelu, maka ia melihat ke arah Sebastian dengan wajah ketakutan.

Sebastian menghela nafasnya, "Maafkan jika saya lancang, namun siapa kalian?"

Pria bernama John itu mengambil surat dari saku jaketnya, "Kami adalah para pelayan Ratu. Kami kemari untuk mengantarkan surat dari sang ratu."

* * *

**Maaf jika _update_ dari cerita ini cukup lama. Akhir-akhir ini saya sangat sibuk dan tidak mempunyai waktu untuk menulis _chapter_ selanjutnya, dan beberapa _keyboard_ dari laptop saya tidak berfungsi.**

**Mind to RnR?**


	7. That Butler, Comforting His Master

**Satu, Dua, Tiga**

**By Saber 'Arthuria' Pendragon**

**Disclaimer: Yana Toboso for Kuroshitsuji**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

**Warnings: OOC Maybe, Typo(s), AU**

-/-

**7\. That Butler, Comforting His Master**

Ternyata, Grey menyerang mereka berdua tadi karena mereka pikir Sebastian dan Ciel adalah orang lain yang menggunakan tanah Phantomhive dengan ilegal. Tentunya pria itu segera menyerang mereka karena kelakuan mereka yang cukup lancang, namun ia juga sempat meminta maaf meski dipaksa oleh Phipps (bahkan Grey tidak tahu yang mana Ciel).

Para pelayan ratu telah pergi dari manor, meninggalkan sisa hancurnya meja dan kursi yang berantakan. Sebastian juga cukup bersyukur karena ia tidak sempat membunuh pria berambut putih panjang itu tadi, karena meski tangannya begitu gatal ingin memisahkan bagian kepala Grey dengan tubuhnya, mereka bertiga adalah pelayan ratu, dan keluarga Ciel merupakan keluarga bangsawan bawahan sang ratu. Hal itu akan berdampak buruk bagi bocah ini, dan dirinya, tentunya.

Ciel masih gemetaran, meski ketiga pelayan itu telah pergi. Ia juga tidak bisa meninggalkan bocah ini sendirian, maka ia menunggu sebentar agar bocah itu kembali tenang, namun ia juga tidak kembali tenang.

"_Bocchan_."

"Y-ya?"

"Maaf jika saya lancang, tapi," ia melirik ke arah Ciel, "Saya perlu meninggalkan anda sebentar untuk membereskan kekacauan yang Grey-_san_ buat tadi. Apakah saya perlu mengantar anda ke kamar anda?"

Ciel menggeleng kuat, "Tidak, tidak. Aku... Mau disini saja."

"Baiklah. Silahkan duduk di bangku itu selagi saya membereskannya."

Setelah Sebastian mendudukkan Ciel di kursi, ia segera menggulung melepas jaket hitamnya dan menggantungkannya di kursi yang Ciel duduki, lalu ia menggulung lengan bajunya dan mulai bekerja. Ciel menaikkan kakinya ke kursi dan memeluk lututnya, sedangkan matanya mengamati gerak-gerik Sebastian seperti menonton sebuah penampilan teater. Pria- iblis di depannya ini menyapu dengan rajinnya serta memasang wajah datar, entah itu karena kesal atau hanya tidak ingin memasang ekspresi lainnya. Di tangan kecilnya, Ciel memegangi dengan erat surat yang telah diberikan John tadi, namun ia belum mau membacanya. Serangan Grey masih membayang di pikirannya. Jika saja Sebastian tidak ada-

"_Bocchan_."

Ciel kembali fokus kepada Sebastian yang tengah menyapu serpihan kaca dan keramik. Terkadang _butler_ setianya itu selalu memanggilnya ke realitas jika ia melamun.

"Kenapa jadi lesu begitu?" Sebastian terkekeh, ia kembali fokus ke pekerjaannya, "Padahal tadi anda begitu bersemangat untuk berkuda," lanjutnya lagi. Ciel hanya diam- lebih tepatnya, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan kepada Sebastian.

Pria berambut hitam pekat itu mendesah pelan, "Setelah saya membersihkan ini, saya akan mempersiapkan air hangat untuk mandi anda dan saya pikir lebih baik makan malam kali ini saya hidangkan di kamar tidur anda," ia tersenyum, "Karena kali ini anda menunjukkan perkembangan yang bagus."

Ciel hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

Sebastian mengeratkan sarung tangannya, dan ia kembali bekerja- namun gerakannya cukup cepat. Ciel sempat terpana karena Sebastian dengan cepat membersihkan hasil kerja Grey dan membuat tempat itu bersih. Setelah selesai, Sebastian terlihat cukup puas, "Nah. Selagi saya menyiapkan air hangat untuk anda, anda istirahat dulu di kamar. Apakah anda bisa kesana sendiri?"

"Umh," Ciel bangkit dari kursinya, "Tentu aku bisa. Tapi-"

"Saya usahakan cepat," lanjut Sebastian.

Ciel mengangguk lagi. Ia segera berjalan cepat ke dalam manor dan Sebastian segera melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Setelah Sebastian menyiapkan air hangat untuk Ciel dan menyiapkan bahan-bahan makanan untuk nanti malam di dapur, ia segera pergi ke kamar sang bocah untuk mengantarnya ke kamar mandi. Seperti yang ia duga, sesampainya ia disana ia bisa melihat bocah itu masih termenung sendiri dan terlihat begitu terkejut ketika Sebastian membuka pintu tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu, "Ah, maafkan saya. Air hangatnya sudah siap."

Bahkan ketika Sebastian memandikannya, bocah itu masih diam dan memeluk lututnya. Ia masih terlihat begitu sedih dan ketakutan. Meski itu tidak begitu terlihat untuk manusia, di matanya, tuan muda kecilnya gemetaran. Sepertinya, setelah mengetahui bahwa ada orang yang ingin menyakitinya waktu itu dan ditambah dengan serangan Grey, Ciel semakin terpukul. Masalahnya, Sebastian bukanlah manusia, dan belum pernah bahkan tidak akan pernah menjadi seorang ayah ataupun kakak. Ia tidak tahu cara menangani kondisi sang bocah. Ia bisa saja meninggalkannya karena bocah ini tidak memiliki tujuan yang jelas akan dendamnya. Namun, ia merasa sesuatu yang aneh ketika ia memikirkan hal itu.

Astaga.

Apa ia tidak tega meninggalkan bocah ini?

Tidak, tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin ia merasakan hal seperti itu. Ia iblis, bukan manusia.

Bahkan saat ia telah memakaikan baju sang tuan muda dan mengantarnya ke kamarnya, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Apakah ia tinggalkan saja dia disini dan fokus terhadap makan malam sang bocah, atau tetap disini dan mengabaikan makan malamnya? Sebastian mulai merasa kesal. Tidak biasanya ia seperti ini.

Ciel sempat melihat ekspresi Sebastian yang berubah, "Sebastian, jika kau ingin membuat makan malam, pergilah," ia tersenyum, "Nanti kan kau akan kembali lagi."

Ah.

Benar juga.

Ini pertama kalinya ia mengutuk diri sendiri karena ia tidak memikirkan hal itu.

"Baiklah, saya akan menyiapkan makan malam anda, _bocchan_."

Ketika ia sudah membungkuk hormat dan keluar dari kamar sang bocah, ia sempat menoleh ke belakang lagi, namun ia menggeleng kepalanya dan berjalan ke dapur. Selagi berjalan ia sempat berpikir lagi. Apa yang harus ia buat untuk Ciel? Apakah ia lebih baik membuat kue-kue untuk _snack_ jika ia tidak bisa tidur nanti?

Langkahnya terhenti.

'_Berhenti memikirkan hal itu,'_ batinnya. Agar tuannya tidak menunggu lama, ia segera bekerja dan membuat makan malam Ciel.

-/-

Sebastian kali ini mengetuk pintu Ciel.

"Ini saya, Sebastian. Saya membawa makan malam anda."

Respon Ciel agak lambat, Sebastian pikir bocah itu melamun lagi, "Masuklah."

Ia membuka pintu itu perlahan, dan mendorong troli makanannya kedalam. Ia bisa melihat Ciel tertarik mencium bau harumnya makanan, dan ia segera mendorong trolinya di sebelah tempat tidur Ciel. "Anda bisa kedinginan, _bocchan_," komentarnya sembari menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tambahan di tubuhnya. Ciel masih diam, dan Sebastian cukup khawatir.

"Aku... Tidak begitu lapar," respon Ciel akhirnya.

Sebastian mendesah pelan, "Saya tidak begitu yakin dengan anda."

"Tapi-"

Suasana menjadi hening ketika perut Ciel menyuarakan opininya. Ciel menunduk, berusaha menutupi pipinya yang memerah akibat malu.

Sebastian tertawa, "Saya akan menyuapi anda, dan mau atau tidak anda harus makan."

Bocah itu menurut, "Tahu apa kau menyuapi orang, Sebastian?"

"Jika seorang bocah tidak mau makan, itu artinya dia ingin disuapi, bukan?"

Ciel ingin protes, namun ia kembali menutup mulutnya. Ia tidak bisa menyangkal Sebastian dalam hal itu. Namun ketika ia kembali mengamati ekspresi sang _butler_, ia bisa melihat bahwa Sebastian yang sudah duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya tengah bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini- meski ia sedari tadi memasang wajah datar.

Sebastian memang pernah melihat seorang wanita yang memanjakan anaknya ketika ia sakit, namun ia tidak begitu lihai dalam memanjakan manusia- ia tidak pernah melakukan ini sejak ia memijakkan kakinya di dunia ini. Ia sadar benar bahwa Ciel mengamatinya, dan bocah itu memang cukup pintar dalam usianya. Ia pasti juga memikirkan hal yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Buburnya sedikit demi sedikit, ya," Ciel berujar, "Dan jangan terlalu panas. Hembus perlahan."

Ia mengangguk mengerti, dan menyendok buburnya seperti yang Ciel minta, lalu menghembusnya agar lebih dingin. Setelah ia merasa cukup, ia segera menyuapi Ciel yang segera membuka mulutnya. Ketika ia mengunyah makanannya, Ciel hanya diam dan menutup matanya. Buburnya tidak terlalu panas dan Ciel menelan makanannya. Tanpa terasa, semangkuk bubur yang ia siapkan telah habis tanpa sisa. Sebastian tersenyum, "Berhubung hari ini anda mengalami pengalaman yang cukup berat, sebaiknya anda tidur cepat hari ini. Surat dari sang ratu bisa anda baca esok hari, setelah anda sarapan pagi."

Ciel melap bibirnya dengan sapu tangan yang diberikan Sebastian tadi, "Aku belum bisa tidur, Sebastian."

"Ah, benarkah?"

Lalu ia kembali diam. Di pikirannya sekarang, Sebastian tengah berpikir keras untuk apa yang harus ia lakukan terhadap bocah kecil di hadapannya ini.

"Jika kau tidak keberatan," Ciel kembali menunda pikiran Sebastian, "Bisakah kau bacakan cerita sebelum tidur untukku? Ibu sering melakukan hal itu."

Sebastian mengangguk setuju, "Baiklah. Namun saya tidak tahu banyak cerita untuk anda," ia bangkit dari posisinya dan merapikan troli makanannya. Ia meninggalkan nampan berisikan _snack_ ringan di meja tempat tidur Ciel serta teko teh dan cangkirnya.

"Cerita apa saja yang kau tahu?"

"Hmm," Sebastian mengetuk dagunya, "Cerita tentang seorang manusia yang mati terbunuh, mati karena ia dikira seorang penyihir, sekarat karena siksaan-"

Ciel mengibas-kibaskan tangannya, "Sudah, sudah. Di perpustakaan ada beberapa buku cerita, mungkin kau bisa mengambil salah satunya dan kembali kemari."

Sebastian mengangguk mengerti.

Tidak cukup lama Ciel menunggu sang _butler_, karena beberapa menit kemudian ia mendengar ketukan pintu dan suara yang meminta izin untuk masuk, dan Sebastian masuk dengan beberapa buku di tangannya. Ciel menatapnya skeptis, "Eh, bukankah kau bisa membawa salah satunya?"

"Saya tidak tahu cerita yang mana yang pas untuk anda."

Ciel menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah. Berikan padaku."

Sebastian segera duduk di pinggir tempat tidur ketika Ciel memberikan tanda untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Ciel mengecek judul-judul buku yang dibawa Sebastian, dan matanya menyipit. Sang pelayan benar-benar membawa buku yang benar-benar membosankan. Semuanya berhubungan dengan sejarah, dan ia juga tidak membawa apapun yang bagus untuk anak-anak.

"... Buku ini membosankan."

"Memangnya bocah seperti anda menyukai apa?"

Ciel tahu bahwa Sebastian sudah cukup kesal karena apa yang dilakukannya salah semua, dan Ciel sebenarnya cukup memaklumi iblis tersebut. Mungkin sifat ayahnya menurun ke dirinya, dimana ia cukup sabar untuk anak seumurannya, "Sesuatu yang menarik dan menyenangkan. Semua yang kau bawa sangat membosankan, Sebastian," ucapnya sembari tertawa, "Buku-buku ini lebih cocok untuk orang dewasa."

Ciel menahan ekspresi wajahnya Sebastian mulai memperlihatkan kekesalan di wajahnya.

Sebastian menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah, biar saya-"

"Sepertinya ini akan berlangsung lama," komentar Ciel langsung, "Aku juga yakin kau tidak suka berlama-lama mondar-mandir dari perpustakaan kemari. Meski kau bisa dengan secepat kilat mengambil semua buku dari sana..."

Sang bocah kecil kemudian berpikir sejenak, mengistirahatkan dagunya dengan kedua tangannya dan memiringkan kepalanya, beberapa kali melirik Sebastian dari ekor matanya. Sebenarnya ia cukup penasaran dengan latar belakang hidup pelayan iblisnya tersebut, meski kata 'hidup' tidak begitu pas dengan dirinya. Sebenarnya, apa yang membuat sang iblis ingin membuat kontrak dengan dirinya? Pasti jiwa manusia lain lebih lezat darinya (Ciel menganggap bahwa jiwa miliknya tidak begitu enak karena dia masih terlalu muda), dan ia hanyalah bocah ingusan manja yang berdarah bangsawan.

Sementara itu, Sebastian menyadari dengan jelas bahwa tuan mudanya tengah melirik-lirik tidak jelas, dan sang iblis merasa tidak nyaman dengan tebakannya akan apa yang dipikirkan bocah tersebut saat ini, "Apa ada yang ingin anda katakan, _bocchan_?"

"Oh? Oh," Ciel sedikit gelagapan, lalu menoleh ke arah Sebastian. Bibirnya terbuka, tertutup, seakan ragu untuk berbicara. Melihat ekspresi Sebastian yang meyakinkan bahwa ia tidak akan marah (entah kenapa Ciel masih berpikir bahwa Sebastian akan marah pada hal-hal kecil yang dipikirkannya), ia mulai berbicara, "Aku... Penasaran. Ya, penasaran."

"Tentang?"

"Tentangmu."

"...?" Sebastian memiringkan kepalanya keheranan. Apa yang membuat sang bocah penasaran? "Tentang apa, jika saya boleh bertanya?"

Ciel terdiam sejenak, "Hmm, tentang kehidupan lamamu. Uh, bagaimana mengatakannya? Sebelum bertemu denganku, kau tahu? Membuat kontrak, semacamnya."

"Ah, begitu," Sebastian mengangguk kecil, "Saya sudah hidup cukup lama. Mungkin sebelum manusia pertama muncul. Terlalu banyak manusia yang membuat kontrak dan biasanya, keinginan mereka hampir sama semua."

"Seperti?"

"Membalaskan dendam, sama halnya seperti keinginan anda, _bocchan_."

"... Terdengar membosankan."

Sebastian terkekeh, "Berarti keinginan anda juga membosankan."

Ciel merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, memasang wajah cemberut, "Yasudah. Sana pergi kalau begitu."

"Oh, anda marah?" ujar Sebastian dengan nada bercanda. Ciel hanya membalikkan tubuhnya, memunggungi Sebastian, "Tapi, dibandingkan dengan anda, rentang waktu kontrak yang saya lakukan dengan mereka lebih pendek. Permintaan pembalasan dendam mereka sangat mudah."

"Bukannya itu lebih bagus? Kau bisa dengan cepat memakan jiwanya."

"Jiwa manusia akan lebih lezat jika diberi bumbu dan dibuat dengan segenap hati, sama seperti makanan yang dimakan oleh manusia. Bukankah begitu, _bocchan_?"

Ciel menatap sang pelayan dengan wajah lugu.

"Jadi aku belum lezat, begitu?"

Sebastian hanya memberikan senyuman khas, entah itu seringai atau senyuman biasa, _'Ah. Bocah kecil yang menggemaskan. Ia menggodaku untuk mencicipinya.'_

"Anda harus berusaha untuk menjadi lebih lezat lagi, _bocchan_."

"Hmph. Memangnya mudah untuk melezatkan diri untuk iblis sepertimu."

Sebastian masih memberikan senyuman, dan Ciel mulai jengkel, "Ah. Omong-omong, sepertinya anda telah siap untuk membaca surat dari para pelayan ratu?" timpal Sebastian. Ciel menatapnya keheranan pada awalnya, namun akhirnya ia teringat kejadian tadi dan sempat berteriak kecil.

"Ah!"

"Ya, ah."

Sebastian segera memperlihatkan sepucuk surat dari jas hitam miliknya, surat dengan segel ratu, "Sepertinya anda harus membaca surat ini sekarang, atau besok pagi. Tetapi saya tidak akan memaksa anda."

Ciel lagi-lagi terdiam, 'Apa sekarang saja?'

"Hmm? Bagaimana?"

Ciel memasang wajah (sok) serius, dan ia mengangguk-angguk tidak jelas. Dengan respon tersebut, sang pelayan segera mengambil pisau dan membuka segel surat di pegangannya, lalu memberikan isinya kepada sang tuan muda. Ciel tidak begitu mengerti, namun ia segera membaca surat tersebut.

**Untuk Lord Ciel Phantomhive.**

**Pertama-tama, aku ingin mengucapkan penyesalan terdalamku tentang kehilangannya anggota keluargamu. Aku sangat bersyukur kepada tuhan untuk keselamatanmu.**

**Maka dari itu, aku ingin mengembalikan kepadamu tanah dan gelar yang sementara waktu diberikan kepada keluarga kerajaan di saat lord tidak ada.**

**Upacara dekorasi spesial akan diberikan pada tanggal 17 Maret, pukul 10 pagi di Kerajaan Buckingham.**

**Aku menantikan waktu untuk bertemu denganmu.**

**Victoria.**

"Jadi intinya..." Ciel berdehem pelan, "Ratu ingin bertemu denganku?"

Tanpa mengintip, Sebastian dapat mengetahui apa isi surat tersebut. Salah satu kemampuan iblis miliknya, "Anda akan mengambil gelar ayah anda pada tanggal 17 Maret nanti. Dan secara sah, manor ini akan kembali menjadi milik anda."

"... Jadi..."

"Anda akan menjadi seorang Lord, _bocchan_."

'_Lord_.'

-/-

**Mind to RnR?**


	8. That Butler, Babysitting

**Satu, Dua, Tiga**

**By Saber 'Arthuria' Pendragon**

**Disclaimer: Yana Toboso for Kuroshitsuji**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

**Warnings: OOC Maybe, Typo(s), AU**

-/-

**8\. That Butler, Babysitting**

"Selamat datang, Nona Hopkins."

"Ohohoho, jadi bocah kecil ini akan dilantik menjadi seorang Lord tanggal 17 nanti?"

Ciel merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding, tapi ia masih memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum dihadapan penjahit yang dipanggil oleh Sebastian kemarin.

"**Untuk pelantikan anda nanti, sepertinya kita harus memanggil seorang penjahit. Mengingat manor ini sudah hancur dan terbengkalai sekitar hampir setahun, dan kemungkinan, beberapa barang telah habis terbakar menjadi abu," Sebastian tersenyum, "Saya sudah mengecek jurnal lama kepala pelayan terdahulu bahwa mereka mempunyai kontak seorang penjahit bilamana memerlukan pakaian untuk acara."**

"Hmm, baiklah. Saya akan mengukur anda untuk membuat pakaian formal khusus untuk acara pelantikan anda nanti," Hopkins tersenyum, "Nah, bisa buka pakaian anda, tuan muda?"

'_Pakaian-'_

"Um, maaf, tapi bisakah anda mengukur ukuranku dengan memakai pakaian ini saja?" tanya Ciel ragu. Hopkins terlihat kebingungan, "... Aku tidak nyaman jika harus membuka pakaianku."

Hopkins berkedip beberapa kali.

Suasana menjadi hening, kecuali dengan Hopkins yang tiba-tiba memeluk Ciel.

"Ohoho! Tentu saja! Kita usahakan apapun untuk anda, tuan muda!"

Sebastian berdehem pelan, "Nona Hopkins."

"Ups, maaf, tuan pelayan."

Untuk mempermudah Hopkins, Ciel berdiri di atas sebuah kotak yang seperti podium kecil agar membuatnya tinggi dan dapat di ukur dengan mudah. Ciel melepas rompi tipis pakaiannya, dan menuruti Hopkins saat sang penjahit mulai bekerja.

Acara pelantikan nanti, pada tanggal 17 Maret pukul 10 pagi di Kerajaan Buckingham. Memang benar bahwa sang tuan muda cukup was-was dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan, dan apa yang akan terjadi. Saat ini, statusnya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah seorang anggota bangsawan yang tidak resmi, dan status itu akan berubah menjadi seorang bangsawan, kepala keluarga dan juga tangan kanan sang ratu. Sama seperti ayahnya dulu.

Oke. Mungkin itu bukan masalah.

Tapi yang menjadi masalah mungkin apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Bukan masalah status, atau mungkin umur yang sangat muda- orang-orang pasti tidak akan mempertanyakannya karena ini adalah keinginan ratu sendiri. Pada saat ketika masalah terjadi, dan mereka diberi kasus. Ciel bisa dikatakan, masih kurang matang dan cocok untuk membersihkan masalah dengan cara keji dan tidak berperasaan.

'_Seorang bocah polos, diharuskan untuk mempunyai sisi gelap dan jahat dari dalam dirinya. Sebuah ironi,'_ batin Sebastian sembari mengamati tuan mudanya yang masih berurusan dengan sang penjahit, _'Saat ini ia belum mempunyai sebuah tujuan tentang mengapa ia menjadi seorang kepala keluarga, mengapa ia membuat sebuah kontrak dengan iblis, dan mengapa ia harus kembali ke dunia ayahnya.'_

Sebastian mungkin harus memberinya pelajaran singkat tentang itu. Sebuah pengingat, saat Ciel mulai ketakutan dan kembali menjadi bocah ingusan yang bermasalah.

"Baiklah. Pengukurannya telah selesai."

Ciel segera turun dari podium kecil tersebut dan merenggangkan tubuhnya, menghilangkan kelelahan yang ia rasakan dari tubuhnya. Berdiri dan menggantungkan tangannya lama cukup melelahkan, staminanya masih kurang, "Pakaiannya akan siap secepat mungkin, Nona Hopkins?" tanya Sebastian yang segera mendekat ke tuannya, kembali memakaikan rompi kain miliknya, "Dan sempurna untuk acara pelantikannya?"

Hopkins tersenyum percaya diri, "Tentu saja, tidak perlu khawatir. Pakaiannya akan mewah dan cocok untuk pelantikan menjadi seorang Lord."

Dan setelah beberapa perbincangan singkat, akhirnya sang penjahit pun pergi.

"Saya sudah menyiapkan makan siang anda di taman, saya yakin anda membutuhkan udara segar setelah pengukuran tadi," jelas Sebastian, "Apa tidak masalah untuk anda?"

"Tentu tidak. Aku cukup berterimakasih."

"Dan setelah makan siang nanti, saya ingin membahas sesuatu dengan anda," Ciel menoleh ke arah Sebastian, terlihat penasaran, "Hal ini berhubungan dengan kehidupan anda nantinya."

"... Baiklah," ia mengangguk.

Ciel berjalan menuju ke taman, diikuti oleh Sebastian di belakangnya. Sebastian tengah memberitahukannya tentang menu siang ini yang kalau boleh jujur, membuatnya sangat lapar. Dari sang iblis yang hanya bisa mereplika makanannya, sampai menjadi seorang _chef_ yang bahkan dapat membuat makanan sederhana menjadi sangat lezat. Sebastian juga sudah mengetahui bahwa sang tuan muda sangat menyukai hal-hal yang manis, dan mendengar menu penutupnya adalah kue coklat (namanya terlalu panjang dan Ciel tidak ingin mengingatnya), ia hampir berteriak kegirangan dan tidak sabar untuk ke meja makan. Tapi, ia adalah seorang bangsawan. Ia harus belajar untuk terlihat dewasa. Mendengar sang pelayan tertawa, Ciel menolehkan kepalanya dengan wajah keheranan.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Sebastian memasang senyuman, menahan tawanya, "Tidak perlu menahan rasa kesenangan anda jika itu hanya kita berdua, atau di rumah ini."

Semburat merah muncul di pipinya, "Da-darimana kau tahu?!"

"Saya sudah hidup cukup lama. Banyak tipe manusia yang sudah saya temui, jadi, saya bisa melihat apakah anda berbohong atau tidak," jelasnya pendek. Ciel menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya malu, "Saya mengerti bahwa anda sedang menjaga sikap dan tata krama, tapi anda tidak perlu menahannya , setidaknya jika anda bersama saya. Mengingat umur anda yang masih kurang dari sepuluh tahun..."

Sebastian menghentikan langkahnya. Kedua ujungnya yang sedari-tadi tertarik, kembali melonggar. Ia terdiam sejenak, memikirkan apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Ciel juga ikut berhenti, menoleh ke arah Sebastian.

'_Apa yang kulakukan?'_

"Sebastian?"

'_... Ini bukan seperti diriku yang biasanya.'_

"Hei, Sebastian."

Sebastian berkedip sekali, fokusnya kembali teralihkan ke Ciel. Entah karena ia tersadar dari lamunannya atau yang dikatakan Ciel seakan sebuah perintah untuk dirinya melihat ke arah tuan mudanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sebastian mengambil jeda waktu sebelum ia menjawab, "Ya, saya baik-baik saja. Maaf telah memperlama waktu makan siang-"

"Ciel!"

"Eh? Suara ini-"

Ketika ia melihat ke arah sumber suara, Ciel terkesiap saat ia melihat sesosok anak perempuan berambut pirang yang tengah berlari dengan kencangnya, mengangkat sedikit gaunnya agar ia tidak terjatuh. Ciel tidak sempat berkata apa-apa dan ia hanya bisa membiarkan dirinya dipeluk oleh perempuan tersebut, meski ia masih sedikit terkejut, "Elizabeth!"

"_Mou_, Ciel. Panggil aku Lizzy!"

Sementara sang tuan muda tengah bertahan dari guncangan tunangannya, Sebastian mengamati sang nona muda berambut pirang tersebut. Sebelumnya, Elizabeth pernah mengunjungi manor disaat mereka masih baru tinggal selama beberapa hari. Anak perempuan itu menangis hingga tersedu-sedu, dan Ciel menjelaskan kepada Sebastian bahwa anak perempuan tersebut merupakan temannya sekaligus tunangannya, dan anak dari kakak mendiang ayahnya, '_Perjodohan antar bangsawan dan untuk menjaga garis keturunan mereka_. _Cukup lucu_.'

"Ah, Sebastian!" Elizabeth menoleh ke arah sang pelayan, "Apakah kalian akan makan siang? Apa yang akan kau sajikan?"

Sebastian hanya tersenyum, membiarkan Ciel menjawabnya, "Kau ini. Jangan bilang kau pergi tanpa izin bibi..."

"Kalau aku beritahu bibi, ia tidak akan memperbolehkanku, Ciel..."

Ciel menghela nafasnya, "Ya, terserah."

Ciel masih ingat, pertama kali bertemu dengan Elizabeth setelah berbulan-bulan menghilang. Anak perempuan itu menangis tersedu-sedu, memeluk Ciel begitu kuat seakan-akan ia tidak bisa memeluknya lagi. Saat itu Angelina tidak sengaja bertemu dengan tunangannya itu saat sedang berjalan-jalan dengan pelayan wanitanya, dan segera bergegas ke manor Phantomhive saat ia mendengar kabar bahwa Ciel kembali.

Ia juga masih ingat saat Elizabeth mengucap syukurnya kepada tuhan terus menerus.

_'Maaf karena telah membuatmu khawatir, Elizabeth.'_

"Menu hari ini adalah salad udang, pai salmon, dan _cheshire cheese sandwiches_."

"Wah, terdengar lezat!"

Ciel mulai memakan makanan yang disajikan Sebastian, dan seperti kata Elizabeth, rasanya sungguh lezat, "Jadi, kenapa kau datang kesini, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth memasang wajah cemberut.

"Lizzy."

"... Oke, Lizzy."

"Tentu aku ingin mengunjungimu, Ciel," jawabnya dengan senang hati. Sekali menggigit makanan yang berada di hadapannya dan memuji rasanya dalam diam, "Aku sangat merindukanmu!"

'_Tapi nanti Madam akan membunuh kami berdua_...' batinnya getir, "Ahaha... Lain kali, kau bisa memberitahu kami dan meminta izin bibi, kan? Datang secara tiba-tiba akan membingungkan Sebastian. Bagaimana jika ia hanya mempersiapkan makanan untuk satu orang saja?"

Elizabeth menghela nafasnya, "Maaf, deh, Ciel..."

Sebenarnya, dari dalam lubuk hatinya, Ciel sangat senang dengan kehadiran Elizabeth. Tunangannya yang satu itu memang cerewet minta ampun, dan jarang mendengarkan perkataan orang lain (kecuali ibunya. Madam Midford adalah wanita paling disiplin yang pernah dikenal Ciel), namun Elizabeth selalu ada di sisi Ciel dan mereka dulu selalu bermain bersama. Setiap mainan baru keluaran perusahaan Funtom, perusahaan milik keluarga Phantomhive, selalu mereka mainkan bersama-sama. Selagi menikmati makan siang, Ciel hanya tersenyum simpul mengingat kenangan masa lalu yang mereka alami.

Lalu tiba-tiba ada api. Api yang berkobaran dan meluas, suasana yang mulai memanas dan seisi ruangan terbakar-

"Ciel?"

"_Bocchan_?"

Ciel berkedip beberapa kali. Garpu dan sendok yang berada di tanganya telah berada di atas meja.

"Anda baik-baik saja?"

Ciel melirik ke arah Sebastian sebentar, lalu menggeleng pelan, "Um, aku baik-baik saja. Sepertinya tadi aku melamun," ucapnya sembari memalsukan tawa, "Ayo kita selesaikan makan siang dan menghabiskan waktu bersama."

"Eh? Benarkah?" Elizabeth terlihat senang, namun raut wajahnya masih khawatir, "Tapi kau baik-baik saja kan, Ciel?"

"Aku baik, Lizzy. Mungkin hanya pusing sesaat."

Dengan wajah datar, Sebastian mengamati punggung sang tuan muda. '_Kebohongan yang terlalu nyata, bahkan orang bodoh pun bisa melihatnya,'_ batinnya. Sebastian hanya membuat spekulasi bahwa ia masih trauma mengingat masa lalu, apalagi dengan kehadiran Elizabeth, '_Kondisi mentalnya masih lemah_.'

"Hmm, hmm... Kita bermain apa?"

Elizabeth berjalan dengan kegirangan didepan keduanya, dan Sebastian mengambil kesempatan untuk menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga sang tuan muda, "Mengingat tunangan anda ada disini, saya akan membicarakannya lain kali."

Ciel hanya mengangguk, menuruti keinginan Sebastian.

"Apa ya..." Ciel berpikir keras. Entah Sebastian juga mereplika barang-barang yang ada di ruang bermain, Ciel tidak begitu tahu, "Kau saja yang menentukan saat kita sampai di ruang bermain."

"Hm, hm!"

Sebastian menghela nafasnya. Ini akan menjadi satu hari penuh dengan mengurus bocah-bocah bangsawan.

Sedari tadi, Sebastian hanya berdiri mengamati keduanya bermain beberapa figura kayu dan miniatur, membaca buku anak-anak (dan akhirnya ia baru tahu bahwa buku yang berisi imajinasi tidak jelas manusia itu disukai anak-anak), dan dengan sebuah pengecualian ia membawa sajian makan malam kesana. Sembari menuang teh dari teko ke cangkir, keduanya menikmati waktu bermain mereka yang tidak begitu menarik untuk Sebastian. Ciel hanya bisa memberikan tatapan kasihan kepada Sebastian, namun Sebastian kembali meminta (atau menyuruh) sang tuan muda untuk fokus kepada Elizabeth.

Setidaknya, anak perempuan itu tidak menjengkelkan.

"Sebastian, ayo bermain bersama kami!"

Anak perempuan itu menjengkelkan.

Sebastian memasang senyum, "Tidak, terimakasih, Nona Elizabeth. Saya baik-"

"Oh, aku tidak menerima kata tidak darimu," perempuan pirang itu segera menarik sang pelayan hitam, dimana sang pria terpaksa membiarkan dirinya ditarik dan ikut berjalan mendekati kedua nona dan tuan (akan sangat aneh kalau ia menjadi seberat patung saat ditarik), "Ayo kita bermain."

"Um, Lizzy. Mungkin sebaiknya tidak usah-"

Ciel hanya bisa menghela nafasnya saat Elizabeth tidak mendengarkannya dan terus berceloteh. Meski hanya sesaat, Ciel yakin ia merasakan aura gelap sang pelayan iblis meski dirinya masih memasang senyuman.

'_Sebastian terlihat mengerikan sekarang-'_

-/-

"... Maaf..."

"Setidaknya Nona Elizabeth tengah beristirahat sekarang."

Jam saku perak milik Sebastian memang masih menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, namun Elizabeth yang terlalu semangat bermain tidak sengaja tertidur, dan dengan izin sang tuan muda, Sebastian menggendong sang nona ke tempat tidur di kamar yang tersedia.

"Um, Sebastian..."

"Ya, _bocchan_?"

Merah muda.

"Kau bisa melepas bandana besar itu."

"Bolehkah saya menghancurkannya?"

"Aku tidak yakin Elizabeth akan ingin melihatnya hancur, jadi..."

"Baiklah."

Ciel mengambil bandana yang sudah terlepas dari kepala Sebastian, "Elizabeth memang begitu, dan ia suka warna-warni..."

Sebastian tidak merespon, namun ekspresi wajah tegangnya sudah kembali normal, dan itu membuat Ciel lega.

"Sebaiknya anda juga beristirahat, _bocchan_. Anda juga kelelahan, bukan?"

"... Selain hal itu... Bagaimana dengan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan tadi?"

Sebastian mengangguk, "Baiklah. Akan saya persiapkan anda untuk tidur terlebih dahulu."

Setelah sampai mengantar sang tuan ke kamarnya, Sebastian segera mengambil piyama Ciel dari lemari dan meletakkannya di atas ranjang. Ia mulai satu persatu membuka lapisan-lapisan pakaian yang dipakai Ciel, "Yang berhubungan dengan kehidupanku nantinya... Seperti tugas yang nanti akan kukerjakan?"

"Hal itu juga," respon Sebastian. Kemeja yang dipakai Ciel telah berganti dengan piyama tidurnya, "Dan kondisi manor."

"Manor?"

"Anda akan kembali resmi menjadi anggota bangsawan, bukankah begitu, _bocchan_?"

Ciel mengangguk.

"Apakah anda masih ingat bagaimana kehidupan anda sebelum insiden keluarga terjadi?"

Sebenarnya Ciel tidak ingin mengingat kembali, namun demi Sebastian ia berusaha mengingatnya, "Tentu saja. Lalu?"

Sebastian tersenyum, "Anda akan kembali menjalani hidup seperti itu, meski hanya seorang diri di keluarga anda, dan anda menggantikan posisi ayah anda."

Kedua mata Ciel perlahan melebar.

"Berarti..."

"Manor sebesar ini tidak akan bisa ditinggali hanya dengan dua orang, _bocchan_. Dan meski saya tidak ingin, anda akan memerlukan beberapa pekerja di manor."

"Kemungkinan besar juga akan ada acara dan tamu yang berkunjung," lanjut Ciel yang diberi respon anggukan. Sang tuan muda duduk di pinggir ranjang, "Orang-orang tidak akan percaya bahwa hanya dirimu sendiri yang mengurusku disini. Kita hanya perlu mencari pekerja baru, kan?"

"Tidak hanya pekerja baru saja. Pekerja baru yang 'khusus',' tekan Sebastian. Ia berlutut, melepas kaus kaki panjang yang terpasang di kedua kaki Ciel, "Pekerja yang tidak akan mengundurkan diri dan bisa menjaga manor dengan baik jika saya tidak ada."

'_Benar juga,'_ batin Ciel, _'Apalagi para pembunuh bayaran terkadang datang pada malam hari. Mereka bisa menjadi sasaran empuk,'_ ia menoleh ke arah Sebastian, "Dimana kita bisa mencarinya?"

"Untuk masalah itu, saya bisa mengurusnya. Hal ini bisa dilakukan setelah acara pelantikan anda nanti."

Ciel merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, menarik nafas panjang, "Baiklah."

"Dan untuk pekerjaan anda nanti..." Sebastian berdiri tegak dari posisinya, "Meski terdengar menyedihkan, anda memang belum siap untuk mengerjakan kasus. Apalagi, untuk mengemban tugas sebagaimana seorang Anjing Penjaga Ratu."

Ciel meneguk ludahnya.

Anjing Penjaga Ratu. Saat ia kecil, yang ia tahu, titel yang disandang ayahnya dulu terdengar sangat keren dan sebuah status bahwa keluarga Phantomhive adalah keluarga terhormat sampai-sampai menjadi tangan kanan sang ratu. Ia tidak pernah melihat ayahnya melakukan tugasnya, dan Ciel tidak pernah tahu sebenarnya apa tugas yang harus dikerjakan ayahnya tersebut. Perkataan dari pelayan iblisnya cukup membuatnya takut, dan setelah mempelajari beberapa buku peninggalan yang berada di perpustakaan, ia baru mengetahui bahwa pekerjaan ayahnya sangat, sangat buruk.

Semua hal yang dikerjakan ayahnya benar-benar hal yang sangat berbeda dari bayangannya. Dan kalau boleh jujur, ia tidak melihat sebagian besar catatan kasus ataupun pekerjaan, karena terdapat beberapa gambar yang mengerikan.

"... Apa aku bisa?"

"Anda akan bisa."

"Kenapa 'akan' itu terdengar menyedihkan?"

Sebastian terkekeh pelan, "Saya mengerti," Ciel membenarkan posisi tidurnya, dan membiarkan Sebastian menutupi sebagian tubuhnya dengan selimut, "Lalu bagaimana dengan nona Elizabeth?"

"Mungkin besok ia akan dijemput?"

"Hmm, saya sangat berharap itu benar," Sebastian membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan hormat, memohon izin untuk pergi dari ruangan, namun langkahnya terhenti saat Ciel bersuara.

"Sebastian."

"Ya, _bocchan_?"

"... Aku merasakan firasat yang buruk."

"Saya harap itu bukanlah hal yang memberatkan."

"Aku juga."

-/-

**Mind to RnR?**


End file.
